Detrás de Escenas
by NicksBoo
Summary: Cuando la quimica de la pantalla, llega a la vida real. seguiremos la relacion de Margot y Jared detras de Suicide Squad
1. Prólogo

**Soy Vivian Fabiola con Miriam Isa y vamos hablar de los chismecitos.**

 **Este es de Elena y ella nos pregunta: "Es cierto que Margot Robbie aka Harley Quinn y Jared Leto aka The Joker terminaron su relación de un año.**

 **Bueno como todos saben, ellos se conocieron antes de filmar Suicide Squad y como que coqueteaban, después los vimos en un restaurante y Jared tenia el pelo verde. Empezaron a especular y eso y nadie negaba o afirmaba nada. Después en una entrevista que le hicieron en mayo del 2015 le preguntaron si había visto el Lobo de Wall Street. Que es una película dónde la protagonista es Margot y ella tiene escenas muy íntimas y el dijo que la visto, pero que no le gusta mucho, pero es la película favorita de su novia. Esa película resulta ser la película favorita de Margot, buenos todos salimos de dudas el día del cumpleaños de Margot cuando Jared público una foto donde ellos estaban abrazados en el set de Suicide Squad y se veían tan tiernos y el escribió "Your first birthday together. I hope many more to come with you MargotRobbie" y ella le comento "I hope too, Boo"**

 **Y eso lo confirmo todo y esa misma noche Jared público fotos en su Snapchat dónde el llevó a Margot de sorpresa a cenar por su cumpleaños y se veía como el entraba con ella en el restaurante y ella tenia los ojos vendados y por cierto el alquiló todo el restaurante por una noche y la cara de ella cuándo vio el romántico ambiente fue muy dulce. Después ella se acercó a el y le dio un beso en la boca y ella después dijo: "Gracias. Eres el mejor novio".**

 **Bueno como todos saben Margot tuvo que estar promocionando "The Legend Of Tarzan" y Jared estuvo escalando y viajando y estuvo en España. Bueno cuándo Margot término al parecer ellos habían planeado una pequeñas vacaciones en Hawaii pero cuándo era la hora de ir Jared tenia compromisos que cumplir y una fuente muy cercana le contó a Tmz que ella estaba muy triste y molesta de que el la dejará plantada y que ella tuvo que irse a Hawaii sola. Que ellos tuvieron una gran discusión y que no habían vuelto hablar, después salen la fotos de Margot en Hawaii y se ve que ella está acompañada por un chico muy caliente y hasta tomaron fotos cuando ella estaba tomando el sol en topless y el chico estaba con ella. Todos se volvieron locos de que ellos hallan terminado o que ella lo estaba engañando. Una fuente cercana a el dijo que cuando el vio las fotos se puso triste y enojado y no sabia que pensar, un día tienen una gran discusión y después salen esas fotos y ellos no habían hablado. También que el la llamo para pedirle una explicación por esas fotos y ella le digo que era un amigo y ellos comenzaron a gritarse por teléfono y resulta que el chico es gay y tiene su pareja. El intento llamarla de nuevo para pedirle perdón y ella estaba molesta. Cuándo ella regreso de Hawaii al parecer que ellos arreglaron las cosas en el apartamento que ellos comparten pero cuándo llego el Cómic Con este fin de semana las personas se preocuparon de que ellos no estuvieron muy cariñosos pero déjeme decirles que eso es normal, tuvieron una pelea y lo arreglaron, ella no lo engaño y el no la engaño a ella, una fan de grito en el panel "Jared casate conmigo" y el y todo el panel se rieron y el contesto "Lo siento. Estoy fuera del mercado y amo a mi novia" y le agarró la mano a Margot y le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano y ella se sonrojo y todos estaban como Awww.**

* * *

Esto es como un Prólogo. Espero que los disfruten y dejen sus comentarios


	2. Después del Cómic Con

**JPOV**

Actualmente estábamos en un Jet todo el elenco de Suicide Squad y nos dirigíamos a San Diego pará el Cómic Con.

Miro al frente y hay esta Margot mirando la pantalla de su teléfono. Se que todavía está un poco enojada por lo de Hawaii, pero que pensarían si les toman fotos a tu novia en topples con otro chico. Soy sacada de mis pensamientos por Margot sentándose en mi regazo.

"En que piensas" me dice mientras me acaricia el pelo.

"Pienso en lo sexy que te ves con ese vestido y con esas botas" le digo y le doy mi mejor mirada traviesa. Ella se ríe y me da un beso y después se acerca a mi oído.

"En serio lo piensas" me dice muy bajo y yo sonrió.

"Solo puedo pensar en una cosa" le digo y le doy un beso y ella jadeo cuándo siente de que estoy hablando.

"Comportarte. No estamos solos" ella dice, pero no hace ningún movimiento para levantarse. Saco mi teléfono y abro Snapchat y le pongo el filtro del perrito y la grabo.

"Sabés. Eres la perrita más linda del mundo" digo y termino de grabar y le doy un beso en la nariz.

* * *

 **Domingo 25 de Julio.**

Actualmente estamos caminando Margot y yo por las calles de Los Ángeles, ella tiene que volar a Miami en la noche junto con Will, Karen, Jay y David para inaugurar un mural callejero en honor a Suicide Squad y el martes tiene que estar junto con Will y David a Toronto.

Cuándo llegamos a nuestros apartamento y Margot comienza a empacar, mientras yo me siento en la cama con mi MacBook.

"Ya terminé" me dice mientras se acuesta a mi lado y se apoya en mi hombro.

"Sabés. No es justo que tengo que ir al dentista y tu irás a Miami y después a Canadá" le digo y la miro y dejo mi portátil en la mesa de noche.

"Awww! Mi pobre bebé le tiene miedo al dentista" dice en tono de burla y se sienta mi regazo.

"No es miedo. Es solo que no vas a estar por dos dias" le digo le acarició el pelo.

"Y yo a ti" me dice y me da un beso que rápidamente va aumentando de calor. "Pero sabes que más voy a extrañar?" me dice y levanto una ceja de forma interrogativa y de repente siento su mano en zonas bajas.

De repente la agarro y la volteó y ahora estoy en la cima.

"El también te va a extrañar" le digo y ella se comienza a reír mientras comienzo a besarla.

* * *

 **Lunes 25 de julio**

Actualmente estoy en Starbucks comprando una limonada y tengo que ir al dentista, escucho que alguien dice mi nombre y volteó y hay está mi ex novia Valery y decir que estaba teniendo un buen día.

"Valery mucho tiempo sin verte" le digo.

"Sí mucho tiempo y como has estado? Eres soltero" me dice y es muy directa.

"Sí, he tenido novia por un año" le digo.

"Y quien es" dice.

"Ella es Margot Robbie" le digo.

"Sales con tu Co-estrella" dice.

"Sí, lo hago. Ella es increíble" digo.

"No puedo creer que el legendario soltero Jared Leto éste enamorado" dice.

"Enamorado es una gran palabra. Ella me gusta" digo no queriendo discutir mis sentimientos con ella.

"Bueno fue un gusto en verte" dice y me da un beso en la mejilla no muy inocente.

* * *

 **Varias horas después**

Estoy en la sala de mi apartamento y mi boca me está matando. En ese momento llega Shannon.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Cuándo llego a mi hotel después de la inauguración. Me pongo ropa cómoda y empaco ya que tengo que volar a Toronto. Cuándo voy a cerra mi maleta, mi teléfono comienza a sonar.

"Hola" digo.

"Eres Margot, cierto?" me dice la voz femenina.

"Sí, ella habla. Quien es" le digo.

"No se si sabés quien soy, pero mi nombre es Valery Kaufman" dice y yo se quién es ella. Era una novia de Jared hace como cuatro años y termino el año pasado, pero ella continuaba llamando y enviándole mensajes a Jared.

"Sí, se quién eres. Que deseas" le digo.

"Solo quería decirte yo primero antes de que salga en alguna página de chismes que me encontré con Jared hoy afuera de Starbucks. Como viejos amigos y tuvimos una charla. Estoy feliz de que el este en una relación. Pero yo sabía que el no iba a cambiar" me dice y noto que me dice todo esto con una intención.

"A que te refieres?" le digo mientras me siento en la cama.

"Bueno. Cuándo le dije que nunca creí que vería el momento cuándo Jared Leto estuviera enamorado, el me dijo que enamorado es una gran palabra y que tu le gustabas" me dice y no puedo creer que le haya dicho eso.

"Creó que ya cumpliste tu objetivo" le digo y cuelgo y veo que tengo varios mensajes de Jared, pero decido ignorarlo.

* * *

 **Martes 26 de julio.**

 **JPOV**

Actualmente estoy sentado en sala del apartamento con Shannon y estoy intentando llamar nuevamente a Margot pero me manda al buzón de voz nuevamente y no puedo evitar suspirar de frustración.

"¿Qué pasa?. Es la tercera vez que sus piras desde que estoy aquí" me dice Shannon.

"He intentado llamar y enviarle mensajes a Margot desde ayer, pero me manda al buzon y no responde" le digo.

"Tal vez ella dejo su teléfono en la habitación" me dice.

"No, ella tiene su teléfono con ella. Le envié un mensaje a Will y el dijo que ella tiene su teléfono en sus manos así que ella me está ignorando" digo.

"¿Qué hiciste ahora?" me dice.

"Nada. No he hecho nada. He sido el perfecto novio" le digo.

"No será por las fotos tuya hablando con Valery afuera de Starbucks" me dice y también lo he pensando.

* * *

 **Aquí está el primer capitulo. Disfrutenlo y dejen su Review.**

 **El próximo capítulo será el fin de semana.**


	3. Welcome to New York

**MPOV**

Acaba de llagar a mi hotel en Nueva York y Jared ha tratado de ponerse en contacto conmigo y se que tengo que responderle, se que estará aquí en cualquier momento y se que tomo un vuelo más temprano.

Me doy una ducha rápida y me envuelvo con una túnica del hotel y envuelvo mi pelo mojado con una toalla estilo tulvante. En ese momento veo que Jared recostado en la cama.

"Hey que pasa" digo mientras busco que ponerme.

"Qué pasa!. Te he estado llamando por dos días y no me respondes y ignoras mis textos" me dice.

"No fue a propósito, solo que no tuve tiempo" le digo y me pongo un jumpsuit negro, junto con un kimono en color melocotón de Isla Bonita y sandalias planas y antes de que me aleje de la cama el me tira en la cama y se sube encima de mi.

"Qué hice?, fue por las fotos de mi hablando con Valery afuera de Starbucks" me dice y se que no tiene ni idea. Acarició sus mejillas y lo miro a los ojos.

"El lunes, cuando estaba terminando de prepararme para volar a Toronto, recibí una llamada y era Valery. Ella me llamo para tratar de regodearse y me dijo que ella te dijo que nunca creí que vería el día en que vería el día dónde Jared Leto estuviera realmente enamorado y ella dijo que tu le dijiste que enamorado es una gran palabra y que yo solo te gustaba" le digo y siento que mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

"Se lo dijo porqué no quería que ella se metiera en asuntos personales. Sabés que estoy enamorado de ti como un loco y que te amo y te adoro como a nadie" me dice y se que es sincero.

"Y yo a ti grandicimo imbecil" le digo y me ríe y le doy un beso.

"Ahora, tengo que ir a reunirme con Terry Richardson y me tengo que ir a mi apartamento a darme una ducha" me dice.

"Tengo algunas cosas que hacer, pero nos reunimos en una de las calles" le digo y le doy un última beso.

"Qué tal si llevo a mi chica favorita a cenar está noche" me dice y me acaricia el pelo.

"Claro" le digo.

* * *

 **Just Jared**

 **Jared Leto** _luce el pelo más largo bajo una gorra de béisbol en la tarde del miércoles (27 de julio) en la ciudad de Nueva York._

 _En caso de que no lo sabía, el miembro del pelotón del suicidio de 44 años de edad, va sin camisa en la última portada de la revista Rolling Stone._

 _Durante la entrevista, que se abrió sobre consumir drogas cuando era más joven._

 _"Mi experiencia con las drogas?"_ **Jared** _dijo a la revista. "Les hice, muchas de ellas. Muchos de ellos eran muy divertido. No son sólo los pocos que tienden a dar una patada en el culo. Creo que en algún momento, también, hay una decisión: ¿Esto va a ser mi vida? Tomé una decisión para perseguir otros sueños. Supongo que es justo el tipo de cosas follada sobre una gran cantidad de drogas: El costo de oportunidad es demasiado alto. Algunos medicamentos son increíbles, pero el riesgo frente a la recompensa está fuera de línea. Acabo de ver demasiados ejemplos de lo que no se debe hacer "._

 _Después más tarde el actor se reunió con su novia_ **Margot** **Robbie** _en las calles de la gran manzana._

 _La actriz Australiana saludo al actor de una forma muy afectuosa y después procedieron a caminar por las calles de la gran manzana._

 _10+ pictures inside of_ ** _Jared Leto_** and her girlfriend **Margot Robbie** _out and about in the Big Apple…_

 **Varias horas después.**

Me estoy preparando para ir al cenar con Jared. Me visto con un vestido negro de Louis Vuitton de la colección de otoño de este año junto con unas botas negras de combate de cuero de Louis Vuitton. Junto con mi bolsa de Saint Laurent.

* * *

 **Jueves 28 de Julio.**

 **JPOV**

Lo primero que siento cuando abro los ojos, es que algo me está haciendo cosquillas en la nariz. Y me doy cuenta que son algunos mechones de Margot.

Cuándo la miro veo que está profundamente dormida y que todavía estamos desnudos y no puedo evitar sonreír.

"Despierta dormilona" le digo y le doy un beso en el pelo. Ella se estira como un gato y se esconde más debajo de las sábanas.

"No" dice y me río. Recojo mis boxeadores del suelo y me los pongo y salgo de la cama y reviso mis mensajes. Hoy iré a escalar y Margot me va a ir a acompañar después.

Me acerco a Margot y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

"Preciosa, tengo que darme una ducha y salir. Te veo luego" le digo.

"Ok" me dice

* * *

 **MPOV**

Cuándo salgo del hotel estoy vestida con un vestido con estampado floral con volados de Gucci, junto con mis plataformas de Gucci y mi bolso de Gucci y hoy tengo que ir al studio de Live with Kelly pero después me voy a reunir con Jared.

Cuándo termino de grabar me reúno con Jared dónde el está y veo algo varios chicos y se que el es familiar aquí.

"Planeas escalar vestida así" me dice y una chica morada y se ríe.

"No hago eso. Estoy aquí por mi novio. Pero si lo hiciera que" le digo y ella me mira mal. Veo a Shayla y me acerco a ella y la saludo.

"Hola corazón. Te ves muy rural" me dice.

"Gracias. Aunque no creo que las mujeres rurales usen estos tacones" le digo y miro en busca de Jared.

"Esta alla arriba, linda" me dice y miro hacia arriba y veo a Jared escalando. Me siento en una silla y reviso mi IPhone.

"No estás planeando aprender a escalar con esos zapatos y vestida así" me dice Jared cuándo se acerca a mí.

"Qué tiene de malo mis vestido y mis zapatos. Te apuesto que si escalará con este vestido tendría la atención de todos" le digo y le doy mi sonrisa coqueta.

"Sí, ya me imagino lo que ellos van a estar admirando" me dice y se acerca a darme un beso. "Hola preciosa"

"Hola" le digo.

"Bueno ya nos podemos ir" me dice me toma de la mano y noto que tiene la mano lastimada.

"Te duele" le digo.

"No" dice.

Cuándo llegamos a apartamento, dice que tiene algo que hacer relacionado con Gucci. Y yo tengo que ir al los estudios de The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. Vuelvo a mi hotel y me preparo.

Cuándo salgo del hotel estoy vestida con un vestido para cocktail de Elie Saab en color negro junto con tacones de Givenchy y saludo a todos.

Cuándo termino voy directamente al apartamento de Jared y el está teniendo una sección de TimeFace con los chicos.

Me quieto el maquillaje y me quito el vestido y los tacones y me pongo la camiseta que Jared tenia para el Cómic Con de Gucci y solo me quedo en mi ropa interior y recojo mi IPhone y me siento en el sofá junto a el y colocó mis pies en su regazo.

"Sabés. Amo esa T-shirt" me dice y me hago la sorprendida.

"Está cosa vieja. Es de mi sexy novio" le digo.

"Debe de ser una bastado con suerte" me dice y me da un beso.

* * *

 **Viernes 29 de julio.**

Estoy sentada en la sala de mi habitación de hotel y estoy viendo a Jared en Good Morning America y tengo que ir junto con los chicos al responder las preguntas de los fans.

Mientras estoy saliendo del lugar veo que tengo un nuevo mensaje de Jared.

 **[Jared]**

 _ **Hey Preciosa. Ya terminaste?**_

 **[Me]**

 _ **No, pero tengo tiempo para almorzar contigo**_

 **[Jared]**

 _ **Nos vemos en The Mercer Kitchen Restaurant en Soho**_

 **[Me]**

 _ **Ok. Te veré allá.**_

Cuándo llego al restaurante veo a muchas personas en la entrada y ellos saben que Jared está aqui. Cuándo me ven bajando del auto ellos comienzan a tomarme foto y a gritar mi nombre y sonrió y saludo y entro en el restaurante y voy hasta la mesa donde esta Jared. Cuándo el me ve se levanta y me recibe con un beso.

"Hey. No sabés como te extrañe" me dice y todavía estamos de pie.

"Y yo a ti" le digo y nos sentamos.

Cuándo terminamos Jared se ofrece a llevarme, así que cuándo salgo agarrando su mano y nos detenemos para tomarnos fotos y firmar autógrafos y entramos en la camioneta y el me deja de vuelta en los estudios.

* * *

 **Chicos, aquí está en nuevo capítulo. Voy actualizar en la semana de estreno. Espero que lo disfruten y dejen su Review**


	4. Goodbye New York and Hello London

**Sábado 30 de julio**

 **MPOV**

Actualmente estoy con Jared y el resto del elenco en una conferencia y me siento un poco mal de que el y yo no hemos tenido tiempo para relajarnos y caminar por las calles como personas normales sin tener compromisos.

Cuándo terminamos Jared me acompaña a mi hotel para cambiarme de ropa. Hoy saldré en la noche con Cara y Karen y Jared saldrá con los chicos.

"Qué piensas" le digo cuándo termino de arreglarme y el esta acostado contra el cabezal de la cama con su IPhone en la mano.

"Bueno, si te viera vestida así en un club. Yo diría que no tiene novio y anda en buscar de diversión y si lo tiene, es un bastardo con suerte" me dice y se levanta de la cama y me da un beso profundo.

"Bueno, si eso pasara. Yo diría que estoy muy enamorada de mi novio, que es increíblemente sexy y que me consiente mucho y es muy gracioso aunque pienso que es un poco feo ese sweater que el tiene ahora" digo y el se pone muy serio.

"Ya me has ofendido mucho el Sweater" me dice.

"Solo bromeaba. Todo lo que usas se ve increíble" le digo y le doy un beso.

* * *

 **Domingo 31 de julio.**

Estamos en otra conferencia de Suicide Squad y estamos en un descanso y simplemente no puedo esperar a llegar al hotel y descansar.

Cuándo llegamos a mi hotel, me quito todo el maquillaje y me visto con una camiseta vieja y Jared está sentado en el sofá con su Mac en su regazo.

"¿Qué hacés?" le digo y me siento a su lado y me acurruco contra su costado.

"Eso se ve increíble" le digo y veo que es algo relacionado con la banda.

"Ah si" me dice y yo asiento con la cabeza y agarro su IPhone y abro el Snapchat y pruebo los diferentes filtros, incluyendo el de Harley y hago un video y lo público en su Snap.

"Sabés, me encantaría salir en uno de los video musicales de la banda" le digo y lo grabó y lo público.

"Bueno. Lo quieres, lo tienes, preciosa" me dice y me da un beso en el pelo.

"Así que, decidí tomar prestado el Snap de Jared" digo y lo grabo y lo público, me tomo una foto dónde uno de los brazos de Jared está envuelto alrededor de mi cuello dónde claramente se puede ver un de sus tatuajes y la público en su Twitter y escribo:

 **Who needs a Teddy Bear when I have my J-Bear**

* * *

 **Lunes 1 de Agosto**

 _ **Suicide Squad Premier**_

Estoy con el resto del equipo en Good Morning America, Jared no pudo venir por que tenia cosas que hacer. Cuándo terminamos, vuelvo a mi hotel a prepararme para la alfombra negra. Mientras hacen mi maquillaje, Jared me llama por TimeFace.

"Hey Preciosa" me dice y veo que está apunto de grabar The Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon.

"Hey" digo.

"Todavía no estás lista" dice.

"No, pero que están terminando mi maquillaje. Y tu?" digo.

"Estoy a Punto de grabar, no veremos en la alfombra negra" me dice.

"Ok, te veré allá. Te amo" le digo.

"Y yo a ti, muñeca" me dice.

Cuándo salgo de mi hotel, estoy vestida con un vestido de Alexander McQueen con un unicornio. Cuándo llegamos a la alfombra negra, los fans y los paparazzi comienza a preguntarme dónde está Jared. Después de responder varias preguntas veo que Jared por fin llega y Shayla me dice que quieren fotos de nosotros juntos y el pasa su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y los flash comienza a parpadear, después el me da un beso en la mejilla y después nos miramos a los ojos y sonreímos.

"Beso, Beso, Beso" comienza a gritar todos y terminamos dándonos un beso de película. Seguimos caminando agarrados de la mano, hasta entrar en el teatro. Mientras David hablar, Jared hace un video de nosotros en Snapchat y nos tomamos una foto juntos dónde el me da un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Cuándo público la foto, escribo:

 **Behind Scenes with my Favorite Girl! I'm a very lucky bastard**

Cuándo estamos en el After Party, veo a Margot sentada con su asistente y se está echando antibacterial en las manos, me acerco y le entregó la bebida que me pidió y me siento a su lado y paso mi brazo alrededor de su hombro. Ya me quite la chaqueta.

"Te estás divirtiendo?" le digo y ella me mira y sonríe y me da un beso, pero algo más llama su atención.

"Algodón de azúcar" dice tan emociona como una niña y se levanta y me deja su bolso de mano y va con una de sus asistentes a buscar algodón de azúcar y veo que Will, Jai, Karen, Joel van hacer Gif en la maquina de Carrera y en ese momento Cara viene y me agarra la mano y me lleva junto con ellos. Cuándo Margot aparece se toma un Gif con todos sus amigos y después nos toca a nosotros.

Cuándo la veo ella está sentada terminando de comerse el algodón y me siento en una de los brazos del mueble y veo que está un poco cansada, así que que le acarició la mejilla y la veo y me mira a los ojos.

"Ya te quieres ir?" le pregunto.

"No, quedemosnos un rato más" me dice y me sonríe.

Cuándo llegamos a mi apartamento, Margot se quita el maquillaje y se hace un moño desordenado, y se pone una de mis camisetas y se mete en la cama y ambos estamos muertos.

* * *

 **Martes 2 de agosto.**

 **MPOV**

Actualmente Jared y yo acabamos de llegar a mi hotel. Mientras me doy una ducha, Jared pide el desayuno. Cuándo salgo de la ducha en una túnica del hotel y el desayuno ya está ahí y Cara también está aquí.

"Hey tú" le digo y me siento en la mesa con ellos.

"Así siempre comes el desayuno, media desnuda" me dice Cara y me río.

"La mayor parte del tiempo" dice Jared y comemos el desayuno.

Jared, Shayla, Emma, Cara y yo vamos a volar a Londres hoy para la Premiere de Suicide Squad en Londres.

Cuándo salgo con Cara del hotel, estoy vestida con un vestido negro que dice " **Wild Hearst can't be Broken"** de Zoe Karssen y no llevo sujetador, junto con unos sneakers de ZCD Montreal, junto con mi mochila de Fendi.

Cuándo llegamos al aeropuerto, Jared ya está en el jet, así que subo y me siento a su lado.

Cuándo llegamos al hotel, hay muchos paparazzi en el aeropuerto y en el hotel. Cuándo llegamos a la habitación me no estoy tan cansada porque dormí en el avion. Cara nos invita con ella, su novia y un amigo a un club, así que simplemente me hago una coleta y nos vamos.

Cuándo salimos del club, estoy agarrado la mano de Jared y entramos en el auto.

* * *

 **Miércoles 3 de agosto.**

 **European Suicide Squad Premiere**

Están terminado de hacer mi maquillaje y veo que Jared está sentado en la cama con su teléfono. Cuándo terminan me pongo el vestido de Gucci y los tacones y hacemos un pequeño brindis y salgo del hotel agarrando la mano de Jared y nos subimos al auto.

Cuándo llegamos a la alfombra rosada, pos amos y comenzamos a firmar autógrafos y a tomarnos fotos con los fans.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Estoy en la alfombra rosa y me están haciendo preguntas.

"Cómo sabés, cuándo Margot estaba en la premiere de The Legend of Tarzan en Londres, ella tenia un enorme anillo de diamante en su mano izquierda y los rumores comenzaron de que tu le habías pedido patrimonio, ella nos dijo que en este momento tiene demasiado trabajo para eso" me dice el repot ero de E!

"Es cierto estamos demasiado ocupados para eso, pero si el matrimonio me ha pasado por la cabeza muchas veces, tendremos que esperar el momento ideal" le digo.

"Así que te ves casado con Margot y con un bebé" me dice.

"Sí, me encantaría un bebé, seria increíble si fuera niña, también si fuera niño. Hace poco le dije a Margot mientras desayunabamos juntos, que seria increíble tener un pequeño miembro en nuestra pequeña familiar y ella se atragantó con el jugo y comenzó a tocer. Ella creía que yo hablaba de un bebé, y le explique que seria increíble tener un cachorro y ella me dijo "Dios, pensé que hablabas de un bebé, yo también quiero uno pero no ahora. Lo del cachorro seria muy dulce". Y yo estaba como Ok" digo.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Cuándo estamos en el After party, Cara y yo nos cambiamos en un conjunto personalizado que mandamos hacer, dice nuestros nombres y atrás dice Skwad junto con unos sneakers de Buscemi y me siento en el regazo de Jared.

Cuando es hora de irnos, voy con Cara del brazo y el perro de ella y entramos en el hotel con Jared y Shayla y Emma detrás de nosotros.

Cuándo por fin veo la cama me siento exhausta.

Me pongo un camisón negro y me hago un moño desordenado y me meto debajo de las mantas y sigo revisando todos mis mensajes, dejo mi IPhone en la mesita de noche cuando Jared entra con un pantalón de pijama colgando de las caderas y sin camisa y se mete a mi lado y comienza a acariciarme el brazo.

"Simplemente quiero llegar a casa y dormir durante un año" me dice y me rio.

"Tu y yo" le digo y le acarició la barba. "Creo que ya es hora de decirle adiós a está" le digo y el hace una cara de espanto.

"Lo sé, pero no ahora" dice y bosteza.

* * *

 **Viernes 5 de agosto.**

Estamos promocionando la película, y haciendo coferencias y simplemente quiero terminar el trabajo y volver al casa por el amor de dios.

* * *

 **Así que chicos. El jueves fui a ver Suicide Squad y fue increíble. Me molestó que ellos cortarán muchas escenas, pero fue increíble. Margot hizo un increíble trabajo como Harley Quinn y Jared, increíble como siempre.**

 **Disfruten este capítulo y Review**


	5. Tracksuits and Mykonos

**Viernes 5 de julio.**

 **MPOV**

Jared y yo nos dirigimos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Cara, estoy vestida con mi conjunto personalizado y sneakers y mi mochila de Fendi y tengo una piña en la mano.

Cuándo salimos del auto, Jared agarra mi mano y caminamos hacia el club y hay paparazzi afuera.

Felicito a Cara y Jared y yo nos sentamos en una mesa que esta reservada para los miembros del escuadrón. Me siento en el regazo de Jared y pasamos un bueno momento. Cuándo salimos del club, nos dirigimos al aeropuerto para tomar un avión con dirección a Mikonos, Grecia. Estoy vestida con mi traje personalizado que dice mi nombre y con unos sneakers de Buscemi.

Cuándo llegamos al hotel, duermo una siesta y quiero ir a la playa y relajarme.

* * *

 **Sábado 6 de julio**

Actualmente estamos en una tumbona en la playa y lo bueno es que nadie nos va a disturbar. Adoro a mi fans, pero hay otra clase de fans que no respetan la intimidad y la privacidad de una persona cuando sólo quiere estar en paz.

Tengo un bikini negro y estoy boca abajo sin la parte superior del bikini, por el rabillo del ojo veo los gualda espaldas que Jared contrato y ellos se van a encargar de que nadie nos moleste.

Cuándo vamos a volver a hotel nos encontramos con Jonathan Yeo y volvemos al hotel y decidimos pedir servicio a la habitación.

"Por qué no mañana vamos de paseo, solos tu y yo o quieres que vayamos al Spa" me dice y el Spa suena increíble, pero quiero caminar por las calles de Mykonos.

"Vamos a caminar" le digo y agarro mi Mac de la mesita de noche y abro YouTube y veo el episodio de Jared en The Tonight Show starring Jimmy Fallon y me pongo mis audífonos mientras Jared se da una ducha.

* * *

" _ **Así que Jared. Cuéntanos la historia de cómo conociste a Margot"**_ **dice Jimmy.**

" _ **Cómo todos saben, la primera vez que me encontré con ella fue en los Oscar, a ella le tocaba entregarme un premio y cuándo salimos del escenario hablamos un rato y yo en ese tiempo era conocido por ser visto con chicas lindas. Después no nos volvimos a ver hasta las grabaciones de Suicide Squad.**_

 _ **Fue extrañó. Ya que le pedí ir a tomar un café cuándo tenia todo el pelo verde, sin cejas, con los tatuajes del Joker y cuándo llegamos a la cafetería tuve que usar un sombrero y nos sentamos en la parte más alejada. Y nos conocimos mejor y las citas siguieron y cuándo a ella le tocó filmar una escena de Harley en su celda, cuándo ella está colgando de la sábana, la vi dando vueltas y mis pensamientos fueron 'Demonios! Esa chica está muy perturbada y tiene una personalidad psicópata y es muy flexible. Está chica me tiene como un tarado'**_

 _ **Cuándo nos hicimos novios, hubo una vez dónde ella tuvo un susto de muerte cuándo le hice una broma, ella estaba furiosa, y no quería hablar conmigo y pensé 'Demonios! Ella es luchadora'"**_ **dice Jared.**

" _ **Así que, que piensa tu familia de ella, tu madre y tu hermano"**_ **dice Jimmy.**

" _ **Cuándo se la presente a mamá, teníamos 2 mese de novios y mi madre había visto fotos de nosotros y ella quería conocerla. Margot no quería, porque en ese momento ella tenia el pelo y los tatuajes de Harley y recuerdo que ella me dijo 'Ella va a pensar que soy rara' y yo le dije 'nah. Ella te va amar' y mi madre adora a Margot, cada vez que hablo con ella, ella me pregunta que como esta Margot, si estamos bien y si estamos juntos. Margot y ella tienen una extraña amista, ellas han ido de compras al comer, incluso ellas han ido a comprar lencería"**_ **dice Jared y Jimmy se ríe.**

" _ **Tu madre es como 'Sabés, a mi hijo le encantaría ésto'"**_ **dice Jimmy.**

" _ **Margot estaba tan avergonzada cuándo volvieron de compras. Margot paso el acción de gracias con mi familia y nosotros pasamos navidad con la de ella, y volvimos para mi cumpleaños"**_ **dice Jared.**

" _ **Y tu hermano?"**_ **dice Jimmy.**

" _ **Shannon adora a Margot, cuándo ellos dos están juntos son como los primos que vienen en navidad, los que no se despegan el uno del otro"**_ **dice Jared**

* * *

 **Domingo 7 de julio.**

Estamos caminando por las calles de Mykonos y nos dirigimos al puerto ya que Jared alquiló un yate por el resto del día. Llevo puesto un vestido en crochet de Isabel Marant, junto con un bikini de Victoria's Secret, chanclas y mi mochila de monstruo de Fendi que Jared lleva.

* * *

 **2 horas después**

Estamos tomando el sol en la cubierta del yate y se siente increíble poder relajarse sin ser molestados.

"Se nota que lo disfrutas" me dice Jared mientra me mira.

"Enserio, necesitaba esto" le digo y le doy una sonrisa.

"Sabés, es hora de que cambien mi foto de pantalla. Que mejor que con una foto con mi chica favorita" dice y me acerco a el y le doy un beso en la mejilla y miramos a la cámara del IPhone y el toma la foto. Y decidimos ir a nadar.

Mientras estamos en el agua, envuelvo mis piernas alrededor de Jared y el envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi y digamos que nos dejamos llevar un poco.

"Sabés todavía me siento mal por lo de Hawaii, se que estabas esperando que tengamos una merecidas vacaciones. Pero te prometo que te lo voy a compensar" me dice y le doy un beso y continuamos así, y antes de que me de cuente, el me quita la parte superior del traje de baño, suerte que me tiene abrazada contra el y mientras comienza a besarme por el cuello, me doy cuenta de que hay paparazzis tomándonos fotos.

"Hay paparazzis" le digo al oído.

"Bueno ellos están buscando un espectáculo. Pero ese no será ver a mi novia media desnuda" me dice y me ayuda a ponerme la parte de arriba del bikini.

"Ya estoy cansada. Quiero volver al hotel" le digo cuando subimos al yate y ya el sol se está por poner.

* * *

 **Lunes 8 de julio.**

Estamos en el avión y está apunto de despegar, vamos a volver a Los Angles. Estoy vestida con mi vestido negro que dice **"Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken"** y mis sneakers blancos y tengo el pelo en un moño desordenado y mis lentes de sol de Ray Bans. Y mi mochila Fendi.

Esté será un largo vuelo, veo a Jared usando el Snapchat y le quito el IPhone y uso los filtros y subo la foto. Me recuento contra el y el envuelve un brazo alrededor de mi.

"Sabés. Fue bueno poder relajarnos" le digo y le acarició la mano.

"Me alegro de que te sientas bien" me dice y me da un beso en el pelo.

* * *

 **Just Jared**

 _Spotted:_ _ **Jared Leto**_ _y_ _ **Margot Robbie**_ _disfrutando de unas minis vacaciones en Mykonos después de terminar de promocionar Suicide Squad._

 _La pareja fue captada descansando en las playas griegas disfrutando de la paz y la tranquilidad._

 _Después los vimos caminando por las calles de Mykonos hacia el puerto, ya que el actor y músico de 44 alquiló un yate por el resto del día._

 _Vimos como ellos tomaban el sol en la cubierta del yate y como Margot se quitó la parte superior de traje del baño para poder tomar el sol mejor._

 _Las cosas se calentaron más cuándo la pareja entro en el agua y el actor procedió a quitarle la parte superior del traje de baño y después procedieron al subir de nuevo al Yate._

* * *

 **Lunes**

Cuándo llegamos a Los Angeles, solo quiero dormir, salimos del aeropuerto agarrados de manos y de nuevo Jared lleva mi mochila y en el aeropuerto nos están esperando nuestros gualda espaldas y muchos paparazzis. Suerte que tengo mi lentes de sol. Cuándo llegamos a la casa de Jared solo quiero dormir.

Cuándo hago mi camino hacia la habitación, alguien me abraza y me levanta del suelo.

"MiMi, estás de vuelta" dice Shannon mientras continúa dándome un abrazo de oso.

"Yo también te extrañe, Shannimal" le digo y le doy un abrazo. "Ahora, podrías dejarme en el suelo, estoy muy cansada y necesito dormir" le digo y el me pone en el suelo y sigo caminando hacia la habitación.

"Le he dicho a mi hermano insaciable, que tiene que calmar a su amiguito de abajo" me dice. Doy la vuelta y me apoyo en el marco de la puerta.

"No sabés lo insaciable que es. No se como estoy caminando" le digo y le guiño el ojo.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Cuándo entro en la sala alcanzó a oír lo que le dice Margot a Shannon.

"No sabés lo insaciable que es. No se como estoy caminando" le dice y le guiña el ojo y sube las escaleras.

"Creo que ella es la única con la que no puedes irritar con tus bromas" le digo y me siento en el sofá.

"Debes de estar muerto" me dice y yo asiento.

"Mykonos solo me relajo un poco, necesito descansar" digo.

"Apuesto a que MiMi también te mantuvo entretenido" me dice y mueve las cejas sugestivamente y lo golpeó en el hombro.

"No puedes ser serio en un momento" le digo y me río.

"Me conoces tu vida entera. Sabés como soy" me dice. "Crees que Margot estará despierta cuando anochezca. Quiero ir al cine a ver a mi querida cuñada en The Legend of Tarzan" me dice y sonríe.

"Creo que ella estará bien" le digo.

* * *

 **Varias horas después**

Cuándo llegamos al cine. Varias personas se nos quedan mirando, suerte que este es el único cine que tiene una sala privada encima de la sala de cine.

Todavía no he visto The Legend of Tarzan, así que será una primera ves. Shannon nos toma una foto al los tres y tengo que decir que la película es muy buena, aunque sea mi chica la que la protagoniza.

* * *

 **Clevver TeVe**

 _Mi nombre es Vivían Faviola y esto es Clevver TeVe y vamos hablar sobre la cita triple entre los hermanos Leto y Margot Robbie._

 _Ayer varios fans les tomaron fotos a Jared, Shannon y Margot entrando en un cine de Los Angeles y al parecer el trío fue a ver The Legend of Tarzan, una película que protagoniza Margot._

 _Shannon público una foto en Instagram dónde se muestran a los tres en la sala de cine y la descripción de la foto dice:_

" _ **Date night with MiMi and my lil bro"**_

 _ **#TripletDateNight #MiMisMovie #TheLegendOfTarzan**_

 _Por su parte Jared público fotos en el SnapChat, de las manos de el y Margot entrelazadas, de Shannon y Margot y de la película._

 _Cuándo la película se termino, los fans vieron como Margot tenia puesta la chaqueta de Jared y Shannon también público una foto de Margot con la chaqueta y la descripción de la foto decía:_

" _ **Cuándo MiMi usa la chaqueta Gucci de su novio, solo puedes decir que se ve mejor en ella "**_

 _ **#RelationshipGoals #JaredJacket**_

 _Cómo todos sabemos, Shannon trata y quiere a Margot como a una hermanita, no es de extrañar que ese sea el apodo de ella, por su parte Jared público la foto que Shannon público y dijo:_

" _ **Demonios, Bebé. Mis chaquetas siempre lucen mejor en ti. Creo que necesitó regalarte una especialmente para ti"**_

 _Margot no se quedó atrás y público varias fotos con los hermanos Leto. En una de las fotos, ella aparece muy cómoda entré los dos hermanos y la descripción de la foto decía:_

" _ **A cuál elijo"**_

 _ **#MyTwoFavBoys #MovieDate #ImALuckyGirl**_

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado y esperamos ver más cosas de éste adorable trío._

* * *

 **Martes**

 **MPOV**

Cuándo me despierto, veo que Jared no está en la cama y que casi son las 12, me levanto de la cama y entro en el baño y después bajo las escaleras y hay esta el con Shannon y sinceramente no estoy de humor para lidiar con sus bromas.

* * *

 **Varias horas después**

Shannon y yo acabamos de salir de una tienda de Pinkberry, Jared está viendo algunas cosas relacionadas con Camp Mars. Así que que Shannon quiso venir conmigo a comprar yogurt.

"MiMi, luces como toda una chica normal" me dice y me rio.

"En cerio me veo muy normal" le digo.

"Todavía se te nota el brillo de Hollywood. Vamos a tener que tirarte en un lugar muy sucio" me dice y me río.

"Gracias. Supongo" Le digo y seguimos caminando hasta dónde dejo el auto, veo que hay en la estación de radio y encuentro un canción de Beyoncé y comienzo a cantarla.

"Así le vas a decir a mi hermano. 'Lo siento, no lo siento' cuando termines con el" me dice Shannon riéndose.

"Sí, y después le diré 'Mejor vete con Becky, la del pelo bonito'" le digo y nos reímos.

"¿Quién demonios es Becky?" me dice mientras trata de no reírse.

"No lo se. Tal vez el lo sepa" dice y estallamos en un ataqué de risas. Recojo el teléfono de Shannon y abro Instagram y hago un video.

"Sabés. Eres la mejor cita que una chica puede desear" le digo mientras nos grabo.

"Lo se" dice y sonríe hacia el teléfono.

"Pero lo arruinaste cuándo me dijiste que deberías echarme a un pozo con agua sucia" le digo.

"Ese es el encanto" dice y larga un beso a la cámara. Termino de grabar y escribo:

" **Pinkberry Date with my favorite buddy"**

 **#ShannimalAndMiMi #ILoveThisNickName #GirlsHeIsThePerfectDate**

Y lo público.

* * *

 **Varias horas después**

Estamos sentados en la sala y Dai trajo unos cupcakes que le enviaron a Jared con la cara del Joker. Son muy lindos. Le tomó una foto a Jared cuándo en se los está comiendo y en la descripción escribo:

" **He loves his Cupcakes"**

 **#TheJokerCupcakes #JaredLovesThem #CupcakesToEveryone**

 _ **E! News**_

 _Spotted:_ _ **Shannon Leto y Margot Robbie**_ _saliendo de Pinkberry después de comprar yogurt._

 _El mayor de los hermanos Leto y la novia de su hermano, estaban comportándose muy fraternal entre ellos._

 _Para nadie es un misterio de que Margot es como una hermana pequeña para el._

 _Margot público un video muy gracioso en el Instagram de Shannon, dónde se ve el cariño que ellos se tienen y como se comportar el uno con el otro._

* * *

 **Miércoles**

Estoy vestida con un romper negro y sandalias con diseño de piel de serpiente y mi lentes de sol. Estoy con Jared viendo los arreglos para Camp Mars.

"Todo está quedando como quieres" le digo mientras me siento en su regazo.

"Sí, vi las fotos de ti y de Shannon en su cita de Pinkberry" me dice mientras me acaricia los brazos.

"Me dijo que debería tirarme en un charco para quitarme el brillo de Hollywood" le digo y hago puchero y le doy un beso en los labios.

"Creo que tes increíble así" me dice y me sonríe y me río.

"Cuándo quieras esas citas de Pinkberry, pueden ser nuestras citas" le digo y le doy un beso.

"Sabés. Me estas distrayendo mucho. Y tengo varias cosas que hacer" me dice y me da un último beso.

* * *

 **Varias horas después**

Veo a Jared comiendo avena y el insistió en que tenga una cucharada.

Después el se pone al practicar con la banda y mi teléfono suena y es mi agente.

"Hey" digo y camino un poco lejos del ruido.

"Tengo excelentes noticias" me dice.

"¿Cuáles son?" le digo.

"Warner Bros me acaba de llamar y adivina quien será la protagonista de su próxima película" me dice y estoy muy emocionada.

"Yo" le digo.

"Obvio que tu, princesa" me dice y suerte un fuertemente grito de emoción.

"¿Cómo se llama la película?" le pregunto.

"Se llama 'Queen of the Air'. Está basada en una novela. Tu serás la protagonista Lillian Leitzel. Se trata sobre una famosa trapecista y su trágico romance con el acróbata Alfredo Codona" me dice y eso me emociona.

"Ésto es increíble" le digo.

"Te llamare el lunes para contarte los detalles. Felicitaciones, Dulzura" me dice y nos despedimos y vuelvo hacia donde está la banda y Jared está hablando con Shannon y me acerco y salto en sus brazos y envuelvo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura.

"Wow. Porqué tanta emoción, MiMi" dice Shannon.

"Adivinen quien será la protagonista de la próxima película de Warner Bros sobre una famosa trapecista y su trágico romance con un acróbata llamado Alfredo Codona" les digo.

"Felicitaciones, preciosa" me dice Jared y me da un beso.

"Esto es increíble, MiMi" me dice Shannon y sonrió.

* * *

 **Jueves**

Estoy ayudando a Jared a ver los últimos toques para el Camp Mars, y simplemente parece un campesino con un ridículo sombrero y la barba, pero que puedo decir. Amo a éste idiota. El se sienta a mi lado y me coloca en su regazo.

"¿Estás cansada?" me dice y yo asiento.

"Se que quieres que te ayude. Pero, me siento muy cansada y solo quiero dormir" le digo y recuesto mi cabeza en su hombro.

"Lo entiendo. Si te quieres ir al la casa. Estará bien" me dice y me da una sonrisa.

"Amo esa sonrisa. Pero odio que tu barba está tan larga. Se siente incomodo" le digo al oído.

"Te dije que lo siento. Me debes admitir que te encanto" me dice y me da un beso en el cuello.

"Sí. Fue increíble, pero por favor recortala o lo que sea. Pero mientras este así. No la quiero cerca de mi vagina" le digo.

"Siempre dices eso. Pero se que te encanta. Sabés que soy un viejo con muchos talentos" me dice.

"También soy una joven de muchos talentos. Tu los conoces muy bien todos" le digo y le doy un beso.

"Demonios! No pueden pasar 1 minuto sin intentar tener sexo en público. No me desagrada el espectáculo, pero puedo decir que algunos se siente un poco incómodos con su muestras de afecto" dice Shannon mientras hace cara de asco.

"Buenos creo que todo está arreglado por aquí. Porque no llevo a mi chica favorita a cenar en Soho por su nuevo papel" dice Jared y yo sonríe.

"Enserio. Me encanta Soho" dice Shannon y lo miramos. "Te refieres a ella y a ti" dice mientras señala entre nosotros.

"Obvió que tu puedes venir también, Shann" le digo y le doy un abrazo. "Qué mejor forma de celebrar que con mis dos chicos favoritos juntos" les digo y les doy un beso en la mejilla.

"Sabía que no me ibas a defraudar, MiMi. Yo también te quiero" me dice y me da un beso en el pelo.

* * *

 **Hey chicos. Aquí está un nuevo capítulo. Creo que voy a volver a actualizar el miércoles o así. Hoy comienza el Camp Mars y voy a escribir sobre eso. Hice un tablero en Pinterest para está historia, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Feliz fin de semana y nos vemos la semana que viene.**

 **Review**


	6. NOTA IMPORTANTE!

_Hey chicos, necesito su ayuda. Mañana voy a publicar el capitulo sobre el Camp Mars y el viernes voy a publicar otro capítulo. Tengo planeado una vacaciones para nuestra linda pareja y he investigado y estos son los lugares que tengo pensado, ustedes elijan 10 y díganmelos en los Review._

* * *

 **En Europa:**

 **-** _ **Bora Bora**_

 _ **-Moorea**_

 _ **-Belize**_

 _ **-La Toscana**_

 _ **-Dubai**_

 _ **-Bali**_

 _ **-Monte Carlo**_

 _ **-Marlloca**_

 _ **-Capri**_

 _ **-Creta**_

 _ **-Ibiza**_

 _ **-Santorini**_

 _ **-Mykonos**_

 _ **-Milos**_

 _ **-Venecia**_

 _ **-Sicilia**_

 _ **-Atenas**_

 _ **-Maldivas**_

 _ **-Fiyi**_

* * *

 **En el Caribe:**

 _ **-Las Bahamas**_

 _ **-Barbados**_

 _ **-Anguila**_

 _ **-Antigua**_

 _ **-Cayo Musha**_

 _ **-Santa Lucia**_

 _ **-Saint Croix**_

 _ **-Saint Thomas**_

 _ **-Turks y Caicos**_

 _ **-Cancun**_

 _ **-Cartagena**_

 _ **-Bermudas**_

 _ **-Río de Janeiro**_

* * *

 **Elijan 10 y díganmelos en los Review.**


	7. Camp Mars 2016

**Hey chicos aqui está el capitulo. En el capítulo donde dice NOTA IMPORTANTE, hay un aviso, por favor vayan y leanlo**

* * *

 _ **Spotted**_

 **Margot Robbie, Jared Leto y Shannon Leto** _cenando en Soho House en West Hollywood._

 _El trío estaba celebrando el próximo papel protagonista de Margot y que Harley Quinn va a conseguí su propia película._

 _Shannon público una foto dónde vemos a la actriz escondiendo su rostro contra su cuello y la descripción dice:_

" _ **Felicitaciones, MiMi. No puedo esperar para verte en tu próximo papel como una famosa trapecista y felicitaciones a Baby Harley por su propia película. No puedo esperar a verte en tu disfraz"**_

 _ **#CongratulationsMiMi #HarleyQuinnMovie #QueenOfAir**_

 _Por su parte el novio de la actriz, Jared Leto. Twitteo lo siguiente:_

" _ **Me siento muy orgulloso de mi bebé, por su próximo papel protagonista y su propia película de Harley Quinn. Tal vez Mr. J haga una aparición**_ **;)"**

* * *

 **Viernes**

 **Camp Mars**

Estoy sentada con Jared en un carrito de golf y estamos dando vueltas por todo el lugar. Estoy vestida con un top gris, jeans blancos y sneakers y mis lentes de sol.

Cuándo dejamos el carrito caminamos a pie y Jared lleva mi mochila y no puedo evitar tomar le una foto.

"Luces tan sexy con mi mochila. Sólo un verdadero novio puede hacer eso. Que tal un video para Snapchat" le digo y el camina delate de mi.

"Sabés. Amo como se ve mi mochila en ti. Es tan sexy" le digo y me rio y el voltea a ver a la cámara.

"Sabés que haría cualquier cosa por ti" me dice y público el video en mi Instagram.

" **Best Boyfriend Ever"**

 **#RelationshipGoals #MyFendiBackpack**

* * *

 **Varias horas después**

Cuándo la ceremonia empieza, estoy sentada en uno de los carritos de golf con Shayla y tengo mis lentes de sol y suerte que donde estoy hay sombra y tengo el teléfono de Jared en la mano. Soy sacada de mis pensamientos cuándo Jared responde una pregunta particular.

"Sí, mi novia está aquí y ella se va a quedar. Damas y caballeros y aplauso para mi muy sexy novia Margot Robbie aka Harley" dice y me señala y todos comienzan a aplaudir y saludo y sonrió. "Bueno disfruten".

* * *

 **Varias horas después**

Estoy con Shannon y digamos que estamos haciendo un trabajo. Estamos comiendo algodón de azúcar. Nadie dijo que era un trabajo difícil.

"Sabés. Creo que no es justo que Tommy y Jared estén haciendo todo eso de ser anfitriones y tu y yo no estemos haciendo nada" le digo tratando de sonar seria, nos miramos a los ojos y estallamos en un ataque de risas.

"Dios!. Por un momento me la creí" me dice mientras se limpia unas cuantas lágrimas.

"Suerte que yo no soy parte de la banda. Ahora voy a dormir una siesta a la casa y después me reunire contigo afuera" le digo y el tiene una cara digna de televisión.

"Eres la excusa perfecta para no tener que trabajar y me estas abandonando. Eso es traición" me dice y no puedo evitar reírme.

"Vamos. No seas un bebé. Puedes ir a buscarme antes del show. Te voy a enviar un mensaje" le digo y le doy un beso en la mejilla y me pongo de pié. "Debería sentirme ofendida de que me utilices como excusa para no hacer nada"

* * *

 **Varias horas después**

Antes de tomar mi siesta, me di una ducha y me puse una 'pijama' de Victoria's Secret, junto con mis botas UGG. Soy sacada de mis pensamientos cuando la puerta se abre drásticamente.

"Espero que estés lista…" dice y se detiene cuando ve que llevo puesto y frunce el ceño. "¿Qué demonios llevas puesto?" exclama.

"Mi pijama" le digo.

"Es obvio que es una pijama, pero no una decente, esa es la clase de pijama que usas cuándo estas sola con mi hermano. No para salir donde hay cientos de personas" me dice.

"No estoy loca. No voy a salir así" le digo.

"Gracias a Dios!. No me lo tomes a mal. Te ves increíble. Si estuvieras en la seguridad de ésta casa, dónde nadie te puede tomar una foto y publicarla en Internet, no estaría alarmado. Pero allá hay personas que no van a dudar en tomarte una foto así. Imaginate lo que pensarían si nos vieran a nosotros dos juntos y tu vestida así. Mi hermano pequeño puede ser viejo, pero golpea muy fuerte. No quiero que nada dañe éste rostro esculpido por los dioses" dice mientras se acaricia el rostro.

"Está bien. Me pondré una de las sudaderas de Jared encima" le digo y me dirijo al closet de Jared y saco una de las sudaderas con capucha de Gucci y me llega un mucho por encima de las rodillas y me hago un moño desordenado y me pongo la capucha.

"Ves, eso es decente" me dice y agarro mi celular y salimos de la habitación y bajamos las escaleras y salimos de la casa. Afuera nos están esperando mi guardaespaldas y el de Shannon, y nos subimos en el auto y nos dirigimos de nuevo al campamento y cuando llegamos, caminamos hasta dónde será el próximo evento, mientras caminamos, Shannon quiere tomarme una foto de espaldas.

Cuándo el la publica escribe:

" **Jared's Gucci Jacket"**

 **#GoodJobMiMi #JaredsJacket #CampMars2016**

Cuándo llegamos, veo a Jared revisando todo y se alivia cuando nos ve llegar.

"Debo preguntar porque tienes mi sudadera" me pregunta cuándo envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi y me da un beso.

"Bueno, ella se tuvo que poner la sudadera encima, porque tiene una 'pijama' no apta para considerarse decente" dice Shannon mientras va a revisar a su bebé, aka su bateria. Jared se sienta en una silla y me siento en su regazo.

"¿Enserio?" me dice y escondo mi cara en su cuello.

"Es nuevo y me lo quería poner. Además no iba a andar desnudar por ahí, no estoy loca" le digo.

"Déjame ver la parte trasera" me dice y me pongo de pie y le enseñó mi trasero. "Sí. No es decente" dice mientras me tapa en trasera y me vuelvo a sentar en su regazo y nos comenzamos que besar.

"Lo siento. Pero qué demonios llevas puesto" le digo cuando nos separamos.

"Te estoy avergonzado" me dice y se comienza a reír.

Durante el show, me quedo cerca de Shayla y no creo que nadie se haya dado cuenta de que soy yo y es lo mejor.

Cuándo el show se acaba, sigue una actividad con Shann y su bateria y me quedo lejos con Jared sentada en su regazo y Emma está cerca de nosotros, al igual que nuestros gualda espaldas.

"No estás cansado" le digo al oído.

"Sí. Pero tu y yo tenemos un asuntito pendiente" me dice y me da un beso en el pelo. A lo lejos veo a varias chicas mirándonos y se que se va hacer un escándalo ya que no se me ve la cara.

"Qué tal una foto para Snapchat" me dice y saca su IPhone y nos tomamos una foto muy juntos.

* * *

 **Varias horas después**

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Jared va a darse una ducha y mientras me quito las botas y la sudadera y me acuesto contra las almohadas. Cuándo Jared sale con una toalla envuelta alrededor de la cintura se detiene en la puerta.

"Eso es lo que tenias puesto debajo de la sudadera" me dice y me señala.

"Sí. Se que no es decente" le digo y juego con mi pelo.

"Sí. No es decente" me dice y se acerca a la cama y se sienta y me siento en su regazo.

"¿Te gusta?" le digo.

"Me encanta. Te ves encantadora" me dice y me da un beso y terminamos en la cama con una risita.

* * *

 **Sábado**

 **Camp Mars Day 2**

 **JPOV**

Cuándo me despierto, lo primero que veo es una maraña de pelo rubio. Me estiró un poco con cuidado de no despertar a Margot y agarro mi teléfono para revisar mis mensajes. Mamá vendrá hoy para el campamento y Margot no lo sabe. Se que ella va a estar muy emocionada. Le tomó una foto con Snapchat donde se ve su espalda cubierta por el bustier y no se cuando se lo volvió al poner y escribo:

 **Morning Vibes**

Y lo público en Snapchat

* * *

 **2 horas después**

Estamos en el auto, y Margot está vestida con un top negro sin tirantes y una falda maxi y sus lentes de sol, no puedo esperar a ver su cara cuando ella vea a mamá.

Cuándo llegamos al campamento, Margot quiere comer algo, así que ella se va se con Shannon. Mientras me reúno mamá para una actividad.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Estoy sentada con Shannon en una de las mesas y estamos comiendo fresas.

"Sabés. Quiero ir a la piscina" le digo mientras miro fijamente la piscina.

"¿Tienes traje de baño?" me dice y yo asiento. "Bueno, suerte para ti. Yo tengo mi traje de baño aquí. Así que, tienes a tu fiel patente en el crimen aquí mismo, MiMi" dice y no puedo evitar sonreír.

"Voy a ir a cambiarme en la cabaña de Dai" le digo y me levanto y encuentro a Dai y voy con ella a su cabaña y me pongo mi biquini de dos piezas de Victoria's Secret y me pongo un vestido por encima y mis chanclas y mis lentes de sol y me encuentro con Shannon en una tumbona tipo cama para dos tomando un bebida.

"Tu resuelves rápido" le digo mientras me siento a su lado, me quito las chanclas y el vestido y saco el protector solar y me lo comienzo a poner en los brazos.

"Estas hablando conmigo, Mimi" dice y deja su bebida para ayudarme a poner bloqueador solar en mi espalda.

"Sabés. Todos nos están viendo y tomándonos fotos ahora mismo" le digo y sonrió.

"Y dicen que yo tengo mi mente en la cuneta" dice cuando termina de ponerme el bloqueador solar.

"Sí las tienes" le digo y nos reímos. Después de un rato, decidimos meternos a nadar y no me quiero mojar el pelo. Así que tomamos un flotador para dos. Y me recuesto contra el y nos tomamos una foto.

Shayla me dice que Jared nos está buscando a mi y Shannon y que me tiene una sorpresa.

Después de cambiarme en mi ropa normal, me encuentro con Jared y hay alguien junto a el de espaldas.

"Dai me dijo que me estabas buscando" le digo cuando le doy un beso.

"¿Y pará mi no hay saludo, Margot?" me dice la mujer cuando se da la vuelta y es Constance y estoy muy sorprendida.

"Claro que si. Oh mi dios. Cómo estás? Qué estas haciendo aquí?" le digo mientras le doy un abrazo.

"Estoy bien. Y tu también te vez muy bien. Y vine apoyar a mis bebés" me dice cuando nos separamos. "Tengo que decir que estuviste fantástica en The Legend of Tarzan. No puedo esperar para verte a ti y mi bebé en Suicide Squad" dice Constance.

"Mamá, ya no soy un bebé" dice Jared mirando hacia abajo.

"Puedes tener 44 años, pero todavía eres mi bebé" dice Constance.

* * *

 **Varias horas después**

Estoy sentada en el regazo de Jared y fui a la casa para darme un ducha y me cambie de ropa. Y estoy vestida con un top azul, leggings, chaqueta Azul marino y botas UGG.

"Mamá está muy feliz de verte" me dice mientras me acaricia los brazos.

"Y yo a ella" le digo mientras acarició su pelo.

"Oí los rumores. Ahora tu y Shannon tienen una aventura a mis espaldas y tu me engañas con el" dice en tono serio.

"Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta de eso. Era muy obvió" le digo y le doy un beso.

"!Enserio¡. Demonios, busquence una habitación si tanto les urge" dice Shannon mientras se sienta al lado de nosotros. "Jared ya sabes que MiMi y yo te hemos estado engañando a tus espaldas y que me acosté con ella" dice y ambos estallamos en un ataque de risas.

"Sí. Ya oí el rumor. No me sorprende" dice Jared mientras me sostiene fuertemente contra el.

"Es increíble que solo porque mi cuñado me ponga bloqueador solar y estemos juntos, eso significa que tengo algo sucio con el" digo.

"Las personas son mal pensadas" dice Jared.

"Shann. Ahora le robas la ropa a Jared" le digo y señaló el shirt que el tiene.

"Es mio. No es mi culpa de que mi hermano pequeño tenga una igual después de verme con el" dice Shannon y no puedo evitar reírme.

* * *

 **Una hora después**

Mientras los chicos están haciendo el show, estoy sentada junto con Emma y cuándo ellos terminan, Shannon quiere decir algo.

"Bueno, he escuchado algunos rumores y estoy muy seguro de que ustedes también. Y esos rumores se 'confirmaron' está tarde cuando algunas personas me vieron con Margot en la piscina poniéndole bloqueador solar. Y tengo que decir que solo unas mentes muy retorcidas se les ocurriría que yo tengo algo que ver la novia de mi hermano pequeño. MiMi, tu sabés que eres caliente como el infierno, se me permite decir eso, porque soy un ser humano y puedo decir cuando una chica es caliente. Pero de que yo diga eso a que yo traicione la confianza de mi hermano de esa manera, es un poco enfermo. Además de que si fuera cierto, no sería tan público. Yo amo y adoro a esa pequeña demonio rubia como a la hermanita menor que nunca tuve, sin importar si es o no es novia de mi hermano. Esa chica siempre pone una sonrisa en mi boca, nunca hay un momento de aburrimiento con ella. Ella es mi pareja en el crimen, mi mejor amiga y la hermanita que nunca tuve. Y eso que Jared a tenido muchas, muchas, pero muchas chicas, y si algunas de ellas me han caído bien. Pero nadie nunca va a remplazar a ese rayo de sol que ven allá" y me señala. "Así que piensen antes de sacar conclusiones, y tengo suerte de que mi hermano confía en nosotros y no creer estupideces. En serio me molesta que piensen que soy capaz de herir de esa forma a mi familia. Ellos se aman y se adoran como locos. Así que mejor piensen antes de hablar y decir estupideces" termina de decir y sale del escenario y le doy un gran abrazo.

"Awww! Tu también eres mi mejor amigo en el mundo" le digo.

"Ya estoy molesto de que yo no pueda salir contigo sin que nadie comience a decir que tu y yo tenemos algo" dice y estallamos en un ataque de risas.

"Sabés que seria increíble ahora" digo y el niega con la cabeza. "Ben & Jerry's".

"Me gusta tu forma de pensar" me dice.

* * *

 **Domingo 14 de agosto**

 _ **Spotted**_

 **Margot Robbie** _and_ **Jared Leto** _vistos esta mañana en Starbucks._

 _Los fans captaron está linda pareja comprando café. A pesar de los fans tomándoles fotos, ellos se comportaron como una simple pareja normal. Las personas que estaban presentes dijeron que la pareja compartió bromas entre ellos y muestras de afecto._

* * *

 **MPOV**

Estoy con Shannon y ambos estamos comiendo ensaladas de frutas, estoy vestida con unos leggings y un sujetador de hacer ejercicio de Victoria's Secret y nos estamos relajando.

"Creó una simple ensalada de frutas no me va a quitar el hambre" dice y estoy de acuerdo con el.

"¿Qué propones?" le digo.

"Vamos al comedor y vamos comer con las personas normales. Le dije a Shayla que reservará una mesa, así que nadie nos va al molestar" me dice.

"Adoro tu forma de pensar" le digo.

Cuando nos sentamos a comer, decir que todos nos miraban era un eufemismo. Todos tratan de tomarnos fotos o mira nos disimuladamente.

"Creó que ellos nunca han visto a una chica comer tostadas francesas, tocino y huevos revueltos" dice Shannon mientras se ríe.

"Tengo hambre" le digo y continuó comiendo, en ese momento mi teléfono me avisa que tengo un nuevo mensaje.

 **[Jared]:** _ **¿Dónde estás?**_

 **[Me]:** _ **Comiendo con Shannon en el comedor.**_

 **[Jared]:** _ **Te refieres a que Shannon te está utilizando como excusa para no hacer nada.**_

 **[Me]:** _ **Nooo! En realidad estamos comiendo, me siento un poco incomoda de que las personas me miren comiendo.**_

 **[Jared]:** _ **Cuando terminen de 'comer' los espero por aquí. Sabés, estaba pensando en darte los regalos adelantado por nuestro aniversario que es el próximo fin de semana, pero lo voy a reconsiderar.**_

"Shannon, has vistos unos regalos que Jared me compro por nuestro aniversario" le digo.

"Su aniversario es el próximo fin de semana. Pero pensándolo bien, como tu viniste antes que yo. Antes de salir de la casa, vi a Shayla llevando muchas cajas para la habitación de invitados" me dice y ahora tengo mucha curiosidad de que será.

"Las cajas decían algo" le digo y el niega con la cabeza.

"No me di cuenta. Hablando de aniversarios, que le tienes a mi hermano" me dice.

"Sólo porque yo confío en ti, te lo voy a decir. Jared me dijo que quiere una cachorro para que sea como nuestro bebé, así que me puse averiguar y tengo el cachorro perfecto, un beagle. Y estaba pensando en otra cosa, todavía no me he decidido" le digo a Shannon.

"Ok" me dice.

* * *

 **Una hora después**

Actualmente estoy buscando a Shannon y a Jared y no los puedo encontrar, me doy la vuelta cuando escucho que alguien está llamando mi nombre y es Dai.

"Hey. ¿Qué pasa?. Has visto a Jared o a Shannon. No los puedo encontrar" le digo y veo que está muy angustiada.

"Ellos recibieron una llamada y se fueron al hospital, Shayla me dijo que era una emergencia familiar. Me dijo que Jared te estaba buscando y no te pudo encontrar y que cuando te encuentre que vayas hablar con Emma" me dice y estoy preocupada. Tengo mi mochila conmigo y mi celular y mis lentes de sol cuando encuentro a Emma.

"Toma. Fui a la casa a buscarte una sudadera, no deberías anda tarde con un sujetador deportivo" me dice y me entrega mi sudadera azul de Victoria's Secret y me la pongo.

"Me vas a decir que pasó" le digo.

"Ellos me dijeron que es una emergencia familiar, ni a mi ni a Shayla nos dejaron entrar, solo familia" me dice.

"Me estás diciendo que que no puedo estar con mi novio cuando el me necesita" le digo y ella asiente.

"A Jared tampoco le gusto. Me pidió que nos ayudarás con la ceremonia de cierre, que el iba a llamar para para disculparse con las personas" me dice y yo asiento pero no estoy calmada.

Cuándo Jared llama, puedo escuchar en su voz que está preocupado y me mata no poder estar con el.

Cuándo todo termina, Emma me dice que si quiero que ella se quede conmigo y le digo que si.

* * *

 **Así que. Shannon y Jared dejaron el campamento ayer temprano por una emergencia familiar. Ellos no asistieron a la ceremonia de cierre. Esperemos que no sea nada relacionado con su madre.**

 **Review y no se olviden de ver el tablero de ésta historia en Pinterest, el link esta en mi perfil**


	8. After Camp Mars

**Domingo 14 en la noche**

 **MPOV**

Estoy sentada en el sofá de la sala y Emma fue hacer té pará nosotras y estoy preocupada por no saber nada. Soy sacada de mis pensamientos cuándo mi teléfono comienza a sonar y es Jared.

"Hey. Está todo bien? Pasó algo con Constance o Shannon" le digo.

"Oye! Tranquila, vaquera" me dice y no puedo evitarlo, son los nervios.

"Lo siento. Es que estoy y estaba tan preocupada cuando Dai me dijo que se tuvieron que ir por una emergencia familiar y después Emma me dice que solo la familia puede ir y la llamada telefónica. Tengo miedo de que les haya pasado algo a ti a Shannon o a Constance" le digo y mi voz se quiebra en la última parte y puedo sentir algunas lágrimas.

"Lo se y lo siento por no avisarte personalmente. Quería que vinieras, pero eran muy estrictos. Yo estoy bien, Shannon está bien y mamá está bien ahora, sólo fue un susto. Pero todo está bien ahora. Por favor calmate. Vamos a volver temprano en la mañana, Ok. Quiero que no te preocupes y que pongas una hermosa sonrisa en esa adorable cara. Hazlo por mi. Mañana cuando vuelva, te tengo un regalo que sin dudas vas a amar" me dice y sus palabras me tranquilizan un poco.

"Solo por ti. Pero tienes que prometerme que si algo pasa me vas a avisar, de acuerdo" le digo.

"De acuerdo. Hablamos mañana. Te amo, lo sabés?" me dice y eso trae una sonrisa a mi cara.

"Lo se. Yo también te amo. Adiós" le digo y cuelgo y veo a Emma en la puerta con dos tazas de té.

"Bueno. Parece que todo está bien, pero de todas formas, quieres que me quede" me dice y yo asiento con la cabeza y no quiero estar sola está noche.

* * *

 **Lunes 15 de Agosto**

 **JPOV**

Cuando Shannon y yo llegamos a la casa, son las 9:30 am y puedo ver que nadie está despierto, se que Emma se quedo anoche a dormir y entro sin hacer ruido a mi habitación y Margot está durmiendo y está es mi oportunidad.

"Shann, necesito tu ayuda" le digo y le indico que me siga hasta donde le dije a Emma que escondiera las caja de regalos.

"!Demonios¡ Nunca había vistos tantas bolsas de compras de Fendi juntas" dice Shannon cuando me ayuda a sacar todas las cajas y ahora ponerlas en el sofá de la sala apiladas. "¿Cuánto te costo todos éstos?"

"Casi 15 mil dolares" le digo y se queda con la boca abierta.

"Espero que ella te tenga un regalo como éste" dice.

"Todavía tengo otra sorpresa para el sábado" le digo cuando terminamos de poner todo en el sofá.

"No diré nada. Ahora necesito una ducha" dice y lo detengo antes de que suba las escaleras.

"Necesito que grabes la reacción de Margot cuando vea ésto. Toma mi teléfono" le digo y se lo entrego y subo las escaleras a nuestra habitación y veo como Margot se comienza a mover y se que va al despertar, me meto en la cama y le acarició el pelo.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Me termino de despertar cuando siento a alguien acariciandome el pelo. Cuándo abro los ojos es Jared. No puedo evitar abrazarlo con fuerza.

"Estas aquí" le digo y le doy un beso en los labios y el sonríe.

"Te dije que lo estaría" me dice y después de la emoción le pego en el brazo.

"No me vuelvas hacer eso de nuevo. Porque te juro que vamos a terminar" le digo.

"No va a volver a pasar" me dice y le doy otro beso. "Ahora porque no te cepillas los dientes para mostrarte tus regalos"

Me levanto de la cama y voy al baño y me cepillo los dientes y después bajo las escaleras con Jared y antes de llegar a la sala me jala para que me pueda mirar a la cara.

"Está es tu primera sorpresa. La segunda será el sábado en la noche" me dice y yo asiento y cuando entro en la sala, en el sofá hay muchas bolsas de compras de Fendi y volteo a verlo y el esta sonriendo.

"Oh mi Dios!" digo y me tapó la boca con mis manos.

"Son todos tuyos" me dice y me acerco a las bolsas y comienzo a abrirlas y cuando termino hay 9 mochilas de Fendi y 20 pom pon y un nuevo forro para mi IPhone. Lo miro y no puedo evitar saltar en sus brazos.

"Esto es increíble. Te amo, gracias" le digo y le doy otro beso.

"Lo que sea para ti, cariño. Yo también te amo" me dice y me da un sonrisa brillante. Y no puedo evitar Twittear:

" **Nine new Fendi backpacks and twenty new Fendi Pom pon and a new IPhone case. The best early anniversary gifts. Thanks baby, I can't wait for the Saturday"**

 **#FendiAnniversaryGifts #EarlyOneYearAnniversary #TheBestBoyfriendEver**

* * *

 **Varias horas después**

Estoy viendo a Jared escalar y estoy vestido con shorts, Sneakers de Nike y top de jean y tengo una de mis nuevas mochilas de Fendi, cortesía de mi muy sexy novio. Le envié una foto a Cara y es gracioso, porque ella tiene una de esas.

Estoy revisando mis fotos y veo que tengo fotos de hace un año con Jared y no puedo creer que vayamos a tener un año juntos.

Ha sido un año lleno de locuras, varias peleas, sexo increíble, regalos, momentos increíbles y únicos con un chico que es el único que siempre pone una sonrisa en mi cara. Y no me arrepiento de nada.

Cuando Jared se acerca, veo que tiene la mano lastimada, el dice que esta bien. Caminamos un rato por las calles de Los Angeles.

"Estoy ansiosa por la sorpresa del sábado. Dame una pista" le digo.

"Haremos un viaje el sábado en la noche, después de nuestra cena. Durararemos una semana. Así que ve eligiendo que vas a llevar" me dice y eso solo aviva más mi curiosidad.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Shannon quiere hacer una noche de película y aunque parezca mentira, el nunca ha visto la película Focus ni Jared tampoco así que ésa es la película para noche. Y Jared y Shannon se quedan muy sorprendidos cuando Will me está enseñando a como robar y cuándo me convierto en una ladrona.

"¿Todavía sabes hacer eso?" me dice Shannon von la boca abierta.

"Sí" le digo y acurruco control Jared.

"¿Alguna vez me lo hiciste?" dice Shannon.

"No" le digo.

"Tienes que enseñarme hacer eso" me dice y me rio.

Cuando la película acaba, Jared va a darse una ducha y cuando el termina, entro en el baño.

Cuando entro en la habitación, lo veo con su teléfono en la mano y voy me acuesto a su lado me acurruco contra el.

"¿Te sientes bien?" le digo y el asiente.

"Sí. Sólo que todavía estoy preocupado por mamá" me dice.

"Los doctores dicen que solo fue un susto y que todo está bien. Ella me dijo que esta bien" le digo.

"¿Cuándo hablaste con ella?" me dice.

"Hoy" le digo y recuerdo la conversación.

 **Flashback**

"Hey, Constance. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?" le digo mientras camino viendo a Jared escalar.

"Me siento mejor querida. Sólo fue un susto" me dice.

"Lo siento por no poder ir al hospital. Sólo dejaban a la familia" le digo.

"Pero tu eres de la familia. Sólo te falta el apellido para hacerlo oficial" me dice y sonrio.

"Lo se. Estaba tan preocupada por ustedes, Emma solo me dijo que era una emergencia familiar y no sabia de que se trataba. Ea increíble que este bien" le digo.

"Ya no tienes nada de que preocuparte. Estoy bien" me dice.

 **Fin de Flashback**

"Eso me tranquilizó mucho" le digo y el sonríe.

"Me alegro" me dice y me da un beso en el pelo.

* * *

 **Martes 16 de agosto**

Shannon y yo estamos en la sala y Jared está hablando por teléfono y tengo hambre y quiero salir de la casa.

"¿Sabés en que pienso?" me dice y lo miro.

"En que tenemos hambre y queremos salir de aquí" le sigo y el asiente.

"Qué tal si vamos a Nobu" me dice y yo asiento con la cabeza.

"Dejame ir a buscar mi mochila y mis lentes de sol" le digo y subo las escaleras y veo que Jared termino con su llamada.

"Hey vamos a Nobu a almorzar" le digo mientras entro mis audífonos, mi cargador y mi cartera en la mochila rosada de Fendi.

"Claro, yo conduzco" me dice y bajamos las escaleras y nos subimos al auto, me siento en el asiento trasero y Shannon en el asiento del acompañante y abro mi Snapchat, que por cierto me abrí una cuenta ayer y les tomo una foto y escribo:

" **No girl can stand in their Bromance"**

Y la publico en Snapchat y en Instagram y los etiqueto.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante, Jared agarra mi mano y me pongo mis lentes de sol y me cuelgo mi mochila en el hombro y mi IPhone en la mano. Estoy vestida con un falda y un top corto de Twenty en color gris con sneakers.

Nos sentamos al aire libre y ya puedo ver a los paparazzi tomándonos fotos.

Cuando Shannon ve el forro de mi IPhone, me toma una foto.

"Sabía que te iba a gustar" me dice y no puedo evitar reírme. El me regaló un forro para IPhone que dice **"Lucky Bitch".**

"Qué puedo decir. Amo tus regalos" le digo, de regalo por mi cumpleaños, Shannon me regaló como 20 forros para mi teléfono.

"Sabía que te iban a gustar" dice.

A lo que viene nuestra comida, tomamos una limonada y me acurruco contra Jared y veo que Shannon público la foto que me tomo y escribió.

" **Lucky Bitch"**

Cuando terminamos de comer, decidimos quedarnos más tiempo y simplemente increíble salir de casa y tomar aire fresco, además de que tengo que disfrutar.

"MiMi, vamos a tomarnos una selfie" dice Shannon y me levanto y me siento a su lado y nos tomamos la foto y el me entrega el teléfono.

"Escribe el título" me dice y escribo:

" **Lunch time with this cutie and the baby bro"**

 **#MargotAndShannon #Bff**

* * *

 **Miércoles 17 de agosto.**

Shannon y yo estamos corriendo y es temprano en la mañana. Jared fue a escalar y Shannon quería hacer ejercicio, así que dije por que no.

"Te dio una pista de donde te va a llevar" me dice Shannon y niego con la cabeza.

"Nada" le digo cuando nos detenemos a descansar. "Solo me dijo que empacara todo lo que vaya a necesitar"

 **Varias horas después**

Estoy en un flotador en la piscina y Shannon está en una tumbona y nos estamos relajando.

"Quiero una hamburguesa con queso y papas francesas" digo.

"Comes más que todos, no se como todavía estás delgada" me dice y me mira y después sonríe. "Yo quiero una con pepinillos".

"¿Qué tal si llamamos a Emma o a Shayla o le décimos a Jared?" le digo y el asiente. "Pasame mi teléfono"

"Hola bebé" le digo cuando Jared responde.

"Hey princesa" me dice y miro a Shannon.

"Sabes. Podrías traer papas fritas y hamburguesas para mi y Shannon" le digo. "Vegetariana para el"

"Claro" me dice y cuelgo y veo a Shannon en el agua y se sube conmigo al flotador.

"No puedo entender como tu, Jared y Tomo no comen carne de animales. Comer una hamburguesa con queso es como tener un orgasmo" le digo.

"Es bueno saber que comparas a mi hermanito con una hamburguesa" dice Shannon mientras nos toma una foto. "Oye, una de las chicas con las que me acosté, dijo que quería ir a ver 'Me Before You'. Dicen que te hará llorar"

"¿Quieres confirmar está teoría esta noche?" le digo. "Te apuesto $100 dólares a que te hace llorar"

"¿Ya la viste?" me dice y niego con la cabeza. "Jared tiene que verla con nosotros"

"Es un trato"

* * *

 **Varias horas después**

Estamos viendo la parte de la película donde Will dice que Louisa es lo único que hace que el se levante en las mañanas y tengo algunas lágrimas en mis ojos, estoy sentada en el regazo de Jared y veo a Shannon y puedo ver una cuantas lágrimas.

"Es tan triste" le digo a Jared, mientras me acurruco contra el.

"Lo admito" me dice y saca su IPhone y abre Snapchat y nos toma una foto y escribe:

" **She want cry"**

Y la pública en Twitter y escribe:

" **She is crying"**

 **#MovieNight #ShannonIsCryingToo #MeBeforeYou**

* * *

 **Jueves 18 de agosto.**

Estoy con Jared en el estudio de grabacióny estoy sentada en uno de los sillones. Hoy no tenia nada más que hacer, así que decidí acompañarlo. El ha estado molestó de que los paparazzis estén diciendo mentiras sobre lo que hablo de Suicide Squad y me molesta verlo así.

"Oye, olvidate de todo eso. No me gusta verte así" le digo mientras acarició su pelo.

"Lo se. Simplemente no puedo creer ésto" me dice.

* * *

 **Varias horas después**

Estoy en la tina tomando un baño de burbujas y Jared y Shannon salieron a cenar con Constance, tiempo de mamá con sus bebés.

Abro mi Snapchat y me tomo una foto a mis piernas y escribo:

" **Barth Time"**

Y la público en Snapchat y después la público en Instagram y escribo:

" **When your men go to dinner with his mom and brother, you can take a bubble bath in peace"**

 **#BubbleBathTime**

En el momento en dejo mi teléfono la puerta se abre y Jared entra en el baño.

"Pensé que estabas dormida" me dice mientras comienza a quitarse el t-shirt y los pantalones vaqueros y se queda en boxes y se pone de cuclillas frente a mí.

"Bueno, no tenía sueño y decidí tomar un baño de burbujas" le digo y apoyo mi barbilla en el borde de la tina.

"Al parecer te gusta mucho que no estemos en casa" me dice y me acaricia la mejilla y coloca un mechón de pelo detrás de mí oreja.

"Es bueno" le digo mientras me acerco a el y puedo sentir su aliento en mis labios. "Pero prefiero cuando estamos tu y yo solos" y lo beso y rápidamente va subiendo de nivel y antes de que nos demos cuenta el está dentro de la bañera y hay agua en el suelo.

Siento sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, intentando tocar todo de una sola vez y le quito los boxes y siento sus labios en mi cuello y su barba me hace cosquillas.

"No sabes cómo extraño ésto" me dice y su mano comienza acariciar mi clitoris. "Y está" y suelto un jadeo cuando uno de sus dedos me penetra.

"Y yo extrañe a nuestro pequeño amigo de hay abajo" le digo y comienzo acariciarlo con mi mano izquierda.

"El te extraño mucho a ti también" me dice y me besa y no puedo esperar más.

"Te necesito dentro de mí" le digo.

"Tus deseos, son órdenes" me dice y sin previo aviso, me penetra hasta la empuñadura y suelto un gemido y sueno como una perra en celo y me importa un carajo y el suelta un gruñido en mi oído.

"Demonios" digo y el comienza a moverse rápidamente y en cuestión de segundos, todo el baño está lleno de gemidos y gruñidos. Antes de que me de cuenta el nos voltea y estoy encima de él y me inclino para besarlo y suelta un gruñido.

"!Cuidado¡" le digo entré besos. "No quisiera que te de un infarto a mitad de trabajó" le digo y suelto una risa entre gemidos.

"Me estás llamando viejo. Pensé que te había quedado claro lo que este viejo es capaz de hacer" me dice y su mano sube hasta mi nuca y me agarra fuertemente y me besa bruscamente y sus envestidas se vuelven más brusca y siento mi climax acercándose.

"Estoy cerca" le digo entre gemido y sus labios comienzan a dejarme chupetones en mi cuello y antes de que me de cuenta, llego al climax gritando su nombre y sus envestidas aumentan de intensidad y explota gruñendo mi nombre. Nos quedamos tratando de recuperar nuestras respiraciones y en menos de un minuto, lo siento duro debajo de mi.

Lo miro a ojos y el me está sonriendo.

"¿Me quieres matar?" le digo sin aliento, el se levanta y estamos cara a cara.

"Son dos días sin sexo. Ni siquiera sexo oral o masturbacion. Hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido" me dice y no puedo evitar reírme.

* * *

 **Review y no se olviden de elegir los lugares**


	9. Happy Anniversary

**Viernes 19 de Agosto.**

Actualmente me iba a reunir con Sophia en un restaurante de Los Angeles, ella iba a pasar en fin de semana en Los Angeles. Digamos que ella y Shannon tuvieron algo que ver, y bueno cada vez que ellos se encuentran, se tratan con hostilidad y ahora los 15 minutos están a mitad del proceso de quitarse la ropa.

Estoy vestida con un vestido de Farfetch gris, junto con sneakers y mis lentes de sol y bolsa negra.

Sophie y yo vamos a almorzar juntas y después vamos a ir de compras. Jared esta en el dentista, así que es día de chicas.

"Así que, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Jared?" dice.

"Bueno, todo está perfecto. Mañana es nuestro aniversario de un año" le digo. "¿Y lo tuyo con Shann"

"Eso ya quedo en el pasado" me dice.

"Así que no vas a querer quedarte conmigo en casa de Jared" le digo.

"No, nos vamos a quedar en tu apartamento" me dice y la miro. "No me mires así, tu y Jared se van mañana de viaje en la noche. Que no duermas en tu apartamento, no significa que no vivas ahí. Toda tu ropa está ahí, además que te voy ayudar a empacar y no quiero estar cerca de donde Shannon vive y hay múltiples lugares donde tener sexo"

"Okay" le digo.

Cuando terminamos, vuelvo a la casa de Jared y recojo mi bolsa y me voy con Sophie a mi apartamento y decidimos ir de compras y elegír un vestido para la cena de mañana y comprar nuevos trajes de baño y esas cosas.

Cuando ella me está ayudando a empacar, recibo un mensaje de Jared.

 **[Jared]:** _Hey! ¿A que hora vuelves a la casa?"_

 **[Margot]:** _Me voy a quedar en mi apartamento con Sophia está noche._

 **[Jared]:** _Te voy a recoger a las 7:00 pm._

 **[Margot]:** _Okay. Te llamo más tardé. Te amo._

 **[Jared]:** _Y yo a ti. Hablamos más tarde._

"Así que, como te está yendo con que Jared no coma nada derivado de un animal" me dice.

"Es fustrante. Cuando salimos a comer a un lugar, yo soy la que come normalmente cosas normales. Shannon come todo, menos carne. Pero Jared no come nada derivado de animales. Me siento un poco extraña. Una vez intente seguir su dieta y terminé desmayada. Cada vez que como una hamburguesa o pollo, siento como si el me juzgará y me siento incomoda. El me ha asegurado varias veces que es mi imaginación, pero no me gusta comer carne delante de él" le digo.

"Bueno, tienes un año con el. De seguro ya te acostumbraste" me dice Sophia mientras cerramos mi maleta.

"Más o menos. Pero me encanta comer una hamburguesa delante de él. Me gusta tentarlo y ver si tiene autocontrol" le digo.

"Qué tal si pedimos Sushi" dice Sophia y yo asiento

* * *

 **Sábado 20 de agosto.**

Estoy desayunado con Sophia y estamos comiendo tocino, huevos y pan tostado, veo que Sophia está muy concentrada enviando mensajes por su teléfono. Creó que se a quién ella le está enviando mensajes.

"Shannon está bien" le digo.

"Sí, me pregunto por ti ahora mismo" me dice y después me mira cuando se dio cuenta de que metió la pata.

"Me alegro de que tengas fuerza de voluntad" le digo.

"Eres una maldita" me dice y se ríe.

"Lo sé" le digo.

"Ya elegiste que usarás para la cena de ésta noche" me dice.

"Estoy indecisa entre varios vestidos" le digo y le enseñó los que tengo en mente.

"Me gustan, pero que tal éste" me dice y saca un nuevo vestido de Balmain negro.

"No crees que es demasiado" me dice.

"Querida. Vas a ir a celebrar tu aniversario de un año con un chico que hasta con un overall se ve sexy. Este vestido es perfecto" me dice y busca unos tacones. "Junto con estas botas" y me enseña un nuevo par de botas de Balmain.

"Bueno. Está bien" le digo.

Cuando Jared me viene a recoger. Estoy lista y mi pelo están ondas playeras.

"Wow" dice cuando me ve y me da un beso en los labios y después estamos en nuestro caminó.

* * *

Al parecer las tradiciones nunca cambian, ya que el reto todo el restaurante Nobu para nosotros solos.

"Todavía no me vas a decir donde iremos durante una semana entera" le digo mientras comemos.

"Es sorpresa" me dice y estoy muy ansiosa. Nos tomo una foto con mi IPhone y escribo:

" **One year anniversary dinner. I can't wait for the next year with Baby"**

 **#HappyOneYearAnniversary #JaredAndMargot**

Y la público.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, vamos directamente al aeropuerto y al parecer, iremos en un Jet privado a donde demonios el me esté llevando.

"No me dirás una pista" le digo mientras le doy un beso.

"No, espera y veras" me dice. "Solo te diré que son 15 horas y 40 minutos de vuelo"

El me puede estar llevando a cualquier lugar en el mundo y me siento ansiosa de no saber donde demonios me lleva.

* * *

 **Se que es corto. Pero el miércoles voy a publicar la primera parte de las vacaciones**


	10. Surprise Vacations: Part 1

**Spotted**

 **Jared Leto** _y_ **Margot Robbie** _celebrando su aniversario de un año juntos. Siguiendo con las tradiciones, el actor reservo todo el restaurante Nobu para la velada mágica._

 _Cuando terminaron su cena, fans dicen que después los vieron en el aeropuerto de Los Angeles._

 _Al parecer parte de la sorpresa de actor es un viaje. No sabemos a dónde se hayan dirigido, ya que no tomaron un vuelo normal, se fueron en un Jet privado._

* * *

 **JPOV**

Cuando aterrizamos en St. Lucía, son las 12:30 pm. Margot todavía no sabe dónde demonios estamos, durante el vuelo ella se cambió de ropa y se puso unos shorts, y top blanco enseñado los hombros y chanclas y sus lentes de sol.

Cuando llegamos a Sugar Beach, A Viceroy Resort. Margot se ve muy pérdida, porque no sabe dónde estamos. El anfitrión que nos iba recibir se acerca.

"Buenas tardes. Espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje y bienvenidos a Sugar Beach, A Viceroy Resort y bienvenidos a St. Lucia" dice y se da la vuelta.

Y miro la cara de Margot y veo que está sin palabras.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Cuando el anfitrión dice Bienvenidos a St Lucia, estoy sin palabras, pensé que me llevaría a Monte Carlo o Tahiti. Pero lo que hizo es mejor que eso. Me trajo a maldito Caribe.  
Lo miro y él está esperando mi reacción, cuando salgo del shock, salto en su brazos y le doy un besó y cuando nos separamos y lo miro a los ojos.

"No puedo creer que me trajiste al Caribe" le digo y sonrió.

"Bueno. Te debía Hawaii y me dije a mi mismo, ¿Qué es mejor que Hawaii?. El caribe" me dice y me pone en el suelo y agarra mi mano y seguimos al anfitrión. Nuestra habitación es un bungalo con Piscina, Jacuzzi y su propia playa privada.

Mientras Jared responde algunos mensajes. Me doy una ducha y me visto un traje de baño de Victoria's Secret y un vestido de Show me Your Mumu y mis chanclas y mientras Jared se da una ducha, arreglo mi pelo, está muy corto y eso es porque no tengo extensiones.

Cuando Jared sale, se viste con un t-shirt y su traje de baño y chanclas, lentes de sol y su sombrero de paja y recojo mi mochila de Fendi y entro nuestros teléfonos y el bloqueador solar y salimos para ir al comer al restaurante del hotel.

Cuando llegamos, vemos a muchas personas de todos los paises, veo a varios americanos, londinenses, y de otros países. Nos sentamos en una mesa con vista al mar y nos quitamos los lentes de sol.

Cuando terminamos la comida nos quedamos tomándonos unas bebidas típicas de la isla. Cuando estoy a mitad de la mía, una chica se acerca a mi.

"Hola. Lo siento por las molestias. Pero me puedo tomar una foto contigo" me dice y ella de seguro tiene 15 o 16 años.

"Claro" le digo y Jared nos toma la foto y la chica se aleja.

"No puedo creer que ella no sabe quién soy" dice Jared mientras salimos del restaurante agarrados de la mano y nos dirigimos a la playa.

* * *

 **Spotted**

 _Hace unas horas, una fan público una foto con Margot y la descripción de la foto decía:_

 **"Just meet Margot Robbie and her boyfriend in a restaurant"**  
 **#MargotRobbie #TheBestVacationsEver**

 _Varios fans les preguntaron cosas y ella dijo lo siguiente:_

 **"Yo estoy de vacaciones con mi familia en St. Lucia y estábamos en un restaurante del hotel. Cuando miro hacia adelante, hay estaba ella vestida con un vestido de playa y sus lentes de sol en su cabeza. Me acerque a pedirle una foto y ella estaba con Jared Leto. Él tenía un sombrero de paja y él nos tomó la foto. Ellos son muy amables e increíbles personas"**

 _Así que eso nos confirmó que Margot Robbie y Jared Leto están St Lucia disfrutándo de su aniversario de un año de relación. Esperemos ver más fotos de nuestra pareja favorita._

* * *

Actualmente estábamos en la playa y decido meterme en la playa. Y se siente increíble relajarnos, me acerco a Jared y él se quita el sombrero de paja y la playera y las chanclas y antes de que me dé cuenta, me tiene por encima de su hombro y me arroja hacia el agua y después nada hasta donde mí y envuelvo mi piernas alrededor de su cintura.

* * *

 **Daily Mail**

 **Margot Robbie** _y_ **Jared Leto** _Disfrutando de una romántica escapada por su aniversario en las azules aguas de St. Lucia._  
 _La pareja Lucía muy relajada mientras bromeaban entre ellos en las playas de St. Lucia._

 _Ellos mostraron que su afectó el uno por el otro durante su estancia en la playa._

 _Vimos como ellos se tomaban fotos y actuaban como una pareja normal._  
 _Esperemos ver más fotos de ellos juntos._

* * *

Es de noche y después de cenar y volvemos a nuestra habitación, me doy una ducha y me pongo una pijama de Victoria's Secret y me siento en la cama para revisar mis mensajes.

Cuando Jared sale del baño se acuesta a mi lado y jala para que este al ras con él.

"Cariño," gruñó Jared, reclamando su boca suave con posesividad salvaje como él la sujetó por debajo de él.

Su beso era eléctrico, como el fuego sensual. Ella sintió el calor de satén suave de sus labios, sintió la aspereza de su barba, la poderosa fuerza de sus brazos alrededor de ella. Él abrió la boca y mordió su labio inferior suavemente calmando lentamente antes de la picadura de distancia con su lengua.

Asoló su boca, su lengua explorando cada contorno de su boca. El calor de su lengua era como seda líquida suavemente acariciando el interior de su boca. Las chispas de placer en espiral por su cuerpo, haciendo que sus pechos burlan y pesado, el endurecimiento de una bobina de baja tensión y profundo en su vientre. Sus terminaciones nerviosas crepitaron de sus dedos a los pies.

Cuando se alejaba, oyó el jadeo bajo, ronco de su aliento. "Tengo que decirte algo," dijo con voz ronca.

Margot se pasó las manos por las ondulaciones de sus duros abdominales y musculares en los hombros. Ella acarició su cuello y mordió la oreja antes de susurrar seductoramente al oído.

"Usted me puede decir más tarde." Margot envuelve un dedo alrededor de uno de sus collares y tiró de él hacia ella.

Tomando la pista, Jared reclamó sus labios sin decir nada más. Sus manos estaban por todas partes mientras besaba sus labios hinchados. Su abrazo se profundizó, se hizo más hambre y más difícil cuando su boca se apretó contra la de ella, tan caliente y húmedo. Su lengua se entrelazó con la suya, y sus manos tomó los pechos por encima de la fina tela del camisón que ella se había puesto, causando un jadeo en la parte posterior de la garganta.

Le acarició la cintura, acariciando sus brazos desnudos. Finalmente acunaba su rostro y la besó de nuevo con la profundización de fervor. Ella le devolvió el beso con toda la pasión imprudente. Ella quería esto. Necesitaba sentirlo.

Ella abrió la boca mientras sus manos se mueven por debajo de su camisón de satén a sus pechos desnudos. Sus pezones se apretaron a los puntos duros, afilando con exquisito placer mientras apretaba cada uno de ellos suavemente entre los dedos. Sus labios estaban calientes contra su piel mientras se movía hacia abajo, mordisqueando la barbilla, lamiendo su garganta. De repente, Jared tiró de su camisa de dormir abajo, haciendo que los tirantes de complemento que la tela se rindió, dejando al descubierto a Margot a excepción de sus bragas de encaje. Mostró la brutalidad áspera para su vestido, pero él acariciaba su cuerpo como si fuera un tesoro precioso, frágil.

"Eres tan hermosa," miraba, teniendo en su figura perfecta y los pechos erguidos.

Margot gimió cuando sus manos grandes cubiertos completos, sus pechos desnudos, apretando cada pezón, sosteniendo cada uno como un manjar para el placer de su boca. Cuando bajó la cabeza, sintió el calor húmedo de su aliento contra su pezón y se agarró la colcha de seda color crema debajo de ella.

"Oh..Mmmm." Ella gimió cuando toda la boca envolvió el pezón, succionando suavemente, su lengua arremolinándose contra su apretado pico, hinchada. Ella inspiró en pequeños jadeos desesperados, como su boca caliente y húmeda se trasladó a mamar del otro pecho a su vez.

Jared dibujó un pezón en su boca. Con una lengua saber, manipuló la yema delicado hasta que alcanzó su punto máximo. Se pasó el nudo de licitación en el más profundo, devorando toda la carne de color rosa-, chupar, mordisquear y remolinos, él la atacó en un frenesí de necesidad.

"Jared", gimió ella, agarrándose a él con los dedos codiciosos. Se repitió el mismo tratamiento lenta paciente con el otro pezón, chupar, mordisquear y agitando hasta que sus pezones estaban duros guijarros.

Satisfecho de que sus pechos estaban húmedos e hinchados, sus pezones rojo y distendido, cambió su atención a las partes inferiores de su cuerpo. Su mano acarició su pierna al descubierto de una manera sensual lento.

El gran peso de su cuerpo muscular dura la presionó hacia abajo en la suavidad de la cama, y ella sintió que sus dedos lánguidamente explorar por su pantorrilla desnuda para acariciar el hueco detrás de la rodilla. Como succionó su pecho, su mano continuó moviéndose hacia arriba. Acariciándole la cara externa del muslo y la parte interna del muslo.

Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás con abandono mientras besaba su garganta, besar el valle entre sus pechos a la suave curva de su vientre. Ella sintió el ligero movimiento de su lengua dentro de su Botton del vientre, pero antes de que pudiera capta plenamente lo que estaba haciendo, sus dientes se retraiga hacia abajo el borde superior de sus bragas.

Jared empujó a abrir las piernas y sintió su aliento contra sus muslos. Se estremeció mientras besaba sus piernas. Él dio un lamer las burlas por debajo del borde inferior de las bragas, y sus uñas se agarró en sus hombros.

"Por favor, Jared," ella gimió. Contuvo la respiración; los ojos cerrados con fuerza, mientras su mano tomó el montículo entre sus piernas.

Se chupó el punto más sensible a través de la tela de encaje, y ella gritó. "Jared..."

Jared deslizó sus largos dedos en un rastro en negrita debajo de su remojo bragas y se quejó con anticipación.

"Eres tan húmeda y lista para mí, muñeca," ronroneó atractivamente.

Margot sintió estafado sus bragas y al segundo siguiente estaba llorando de placer. Jared estaba lamiendo ella, extendiendo su amplia con los dedos para que pudiera probar cada pliegue resbaladiza.

Margot se volvió enormemente en a la vista de Jared enterrada entre sus piernas. Y le importaba un demonio que su barba le hiciera cosquillas.

Ella sintió el edificio placer dentro de ella cuando sintió su lengua hábil en su clítoris y su pulgar rodeando su meollo. Su lengua jugaba con ella, tomándole el pelo, un momento por su superpone a toda su anchura, a continuación, pasar a flick su protuberancia sensible a la punta.

Ella estaba siendo absorbida por un remolino de éxtasis, se ahoga en oleadas de placer. Sus caderas levantadas por su propia voluntad para cumplir con su boca mientras la tensión en su núcleo más profundo construyen más y más alto.

"Oh Jared," ella gimió.

Jared no pudo detener el grito que surgió de ella cuando la lamió. Sus jugos corrían salvajemente. Podía oír sus tragos hambrientos mientras él la lamía, y ella se había ido con ella. Se chupó y lamió hasta que fue cegada con el éxtasis.

Margot sabía tan dulce, tan caliente Jared no pudo evitar gemir de placer. Su calor fluía por él, atrapado. Se ha rodado en ella como nunca había tenido a una mujer antes, disfrutando del dulce almizcle de su esencia.

"Oh Dios", gimió mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Él metió la lengua hasta tan lejos en ella como que podía alcanzar. Lamiendo su un minuto, luego se retiró, lo que la hizo gemir.

Rodeando la lengua alrededor de su tierno clítoris, que alivió un dedo en su húmedo calor. Curvado y de sondeo, se encontró con su punto de G y pasó la punta de su dedo sobre ella una y otra vez.

"Oh...Oh...Jared," ella gritó y comenzó a estremecerse. Él continuó a lamer su clítoris, frotando su punto G con cuidado ahora, y lamer sus jugos, disfrutando de su sabor- único que sabía a dulce  
ambrosía a él. Podía vuelta en su coño toda la noche.

Margot gimió cada vez más fuerte con cada deslizamiento de la lengua por el coño y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó cuando su primer orgasmo la reclamó. Jared la lamió lentamente hacia abajo desde su orgasmo inducido por alto, disfrutando hasta la última gota de su jugo dulce.

Ella acababa de empezar a descender desde lo alto de la soltó cuando sintió que Jared le besó los labios de la vulva hinchados con cuidado, levantó la cabeza y se movió lentamente hacia arriba, arrastrando besos de mariposa en el camino.

"El mío," gruñó posesivamente. Se mordió el lóbulo de la oreja en broma y luego chupó la unión del hombro y el cuello en la boca, tirando de la piel, con ganas de marcarla como suya.

Apretó la boca llena en la curva de su cuello en su punto de pulso y chupó el lugar con remolcadores, duras profundas. Sus dientes rozaron la piel delicada y mordieron hasta contusiones forman marcando ella. Su marca. Se sentía sus uñas en su espalda mientras ella gritaba de placer y dolor.

"Lo siento si te hice daño, muñeca," murmuró colocando un suave beso en la pasión roja marcar su boca había hecho en su cuello. Le acarició la barbilla, levantando su rostro para que pudiera mirarla.

Se quedó mirando intensamente a los ojos verdes azules fascinantes y cautivadoras, sintiéndose tan increíblemente, intensamente, profundamente enamorado de ella. "Te amo, Margot Robbie."

Por ese solo momento, se sentía como el tiempo se había detenido. Ella lo miró a los ojos azules intensos y, cuando vio lo que ella sabía que era el amor, ella sonrió.

Ella le acarició la mejilla, con los ojos brillando de felicidad y amor, "Te amo demasiado, Jared."

Jared volvió a besarla, con la boca caliente y duro contra el de ella. El beso se volvió más caliente, más profundo, más y más intensa con cada segundo sus labios y lenguas chocaron.

Acarició su rostro anuncio deslizar las manos en la cascada de su pelo. Su cuerpo temblaba de necesidad como la de ella tembló en anticipación.

"Te amo, muñeca. Eres mía", dijo con voz ronca. Él reclamó su boca en el otro beso posesivo. Un beso que hizo más urgente todavía como su excitación se endureció aún más cuando Margot se apretó contra él. Carne con carne, tentadora, abrasador.

Poco a poco, Jared salpicó su frente, los párpados, las mejillas, la nariz y la barbilla con besos seductores suaves. Luego continuó cayendo besos sobre los hombros y el estómago, dejando un rastro caliente de deseo por todo su cuerpo.

Sus dedos se deslizaron a través de sus resbaladizos, sature deslizado de su coño de nuevo. Separó los pliegues hinchados, sus dedos rodeando el nudo hinchado de su clítoris con movimientos tortuosamente lento.

"Jared por favor, te necesito," ella gimió. Margot tiró con impaciencia la cintura de sus boxeadores, su cuerpo no pudo soportar su ministerio un momento más.

"Margot", Jared gruñó, deslizando un dedo dentro de ella. Se retiró el dedo, recubierto en sus jugos, y se insertó dos. Ella gimió, moviendo su contra. Se pasó los dedos más profundo, hasta que encontró su punto G- hinchada, a continuación, se frotaba sin piedad.

Ella gritó cuando llegó a su clímax por segunda vez. Su coño se apretó, agarrando los dedos mientras se corría. Se empapó sus dedos con sus jugos.

"Infierno sangriento, preciosa," él gimió como él a toda prisa se deshizo de sus boxeadores, lanzándolos en el suelo, dejando a ambos gloriosamente desnudo.

Margot atacó su boca con ardiente pasión de nuevo como se posicionó para entrar en ella. Su eje se hinchó en la sensación de su centro húmedo toca la cabeza de ella. Cerró los ojos, tratando de asegurarse de que siempre recordaría la imagen de su impresionante ángel rubio desnuda debajo de él.

Margot extendió instintivamente las piernas aún más y miró profundamente a los ojos. Le llamó la atención no sólo el deseo y el hambre para él que vio nublada en sus ojos, pero el amor que podía ver tan bien.

Se acomodó su virilidad en ella lentamente, un poco a la vez, disfrutando de la sensación de su cuerpo para adaptarse al tamaño de él.

"Oh, Jared," ella gritó a su penetración. Se movió sus caderas hacia atrás hasta que sólo la cabeza de su eje fue dejado en el interior, a continuación, comenzó a empujar de nuevo en ella lentamente, maravillándose de lo caliente, y apretado que estaba.

"Fuck Margot..." Él gimió en su boca, incapaz de sostenerlo en. Ella le quedaba como un guante de piel húmeda, suave y sedosa y apretada.

Lo llevó con facilidad, como si hubiera sido hecho para él. Ella era apretada y caliente, lo encajando perfectamente, agarrando su pene como un guante de seda y haciéndole trabajar para adaptarse a toda la longitud dentro de ella. No importa qué tan resbaladiza y húmeda ella se estaba puño apretado alrededor de su erección estallido.

Cada vez que se retiró, Margot casi un grito de protesta, pero no hacerla esperar siempre y cuando él la penetró un poco más rápidamente con cada golpe.

Ella enganchó sus piernas detrás de él y movió sus caderas hacia arriba mientras se alivió su camino de vuelta dentro de ella. Inclinó la cabeza, de nuevo la captura de uno de sus pezones completos en sus dientes.

Fue recompensado por sus paredes internas con fuerza de él apretando, tirando de él más profundo dentro de su calor aterciopelado. Aumentó el ritmo de su empuje, la necesidad de estar tan lejos en el interior de su cuerpo con que pudo conseguir.

Margot respondió envolviendo completamente sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y moviendo su pelvis con fuerza contra el suyo. Su pene se sentía maravillosamente contra la parte más interior de su vagina mientras empujaba, aún más difícil ahora desde el nuevo ángulo.

"Jared", Margot gritó cuando esta nueva posición le permitió llegar a lugares que no había soñado existía. Al cabo de sólo un momento para ellos encontrar un ritmo que los trajo cada uno más cerca del borde. Sus ojos permanecían fijos en unos de los otros como Jared se sumergió en su más profunda con más fuerza.

Luego se desaceleró durante un tiempo, sin querer su placer o su para terminar demasiado pronto. Él le tomaba el pelo con movimientos largos y lentos, y vio que su rostro se hizo más enrojecida, los ojos más oscuros y sus rasgos contorsionados en el placer.

Ella le corresponde en sus movimientos y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de sentir la necesidad de hundirse de nuevo en su duro y rápido. Sus dedos se clavaron en la carne sobre sus hombros cuando sintió que su inminente clímax comenzar de nuevo profundamente dentro de ella. Se sentía el comienzo de ella, así como puso en sus movimientos para que pudieran llegar a ella al mismo tiempo.

"Jared", Margot gritó su nombre, cuando el orgasmo el mejor orgasmo del mundo lava a través de ella, estremeciéndose violentamente, apretando los músculos con fuerza sobre él. virilidad de Jared latía dentro de ella, llenándola con su esencia, mientras observaba todo su cuerpo se tensan, el cuello doblado hacia atrás.

No pudo resistir hundiendo sus dientes en el tendón expuesta de su garganta mientras se corría. Sus brazos temblaban por el esfuerzo de mantener a sí mismo, como el último de su semilla se derramó en su seno.

El mío, pensó para sí mismo mientras se derrumbó encima de ella, apenas recordando la necesidad de mover su cuerpo un poco hacia un lado para que no la aplastó con su peso. Jared comenzó a moverse, miedo de trituración de ella, pero Margot envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él con más fuerza.

"Eso fue increíble", se derramaron ella, enclavado en sus brazos con el resplandor después de las relaciones sexuales oliendo su piel.

La besó con ternura varias veces, ya que ambos trataron de encontrar la calma después de la tormenta. Su pene dentro de ella se suavizó mientras yacían juntos tomando el sol en el resplandor de un mejor sexo.

"Todo esto vale mucho la pena. Me encanta que me hayas dejado plantada en Hawaii si esto es tu compensación" dice.

"Sabés que haría cualquier cosa por ti y por verte feliz" le dice.

"Te amo." Susurró esas tres palabras de nuevo.  
Se pasó los dedos por el pelo rizado rubio sucio.

"Yo también te amo."

* * *

 **Lunes 22 de agosto.**

 **JPOV**

Cuando me despierto y Margot y yo estamos envueltos en las sabanas blancas y estamos desnudos. Mi teléfono suena y me pongo mi boxes y veo que es Shannon. Salgo afuera para responder y para que Margot no se despierte.

"¿Todo está listo?" Le preguntó.

"Sí, cuando ustedes lleguen, estaremos hay" me dice.

"Ok" le digo.

 **Varias** **horas** **después**

Actualmente estábamos en la piscina y le tomó una foto a Margot mientras ella está junto a la piscina y escribo:

 **St. Lucia Vibes**  
 **#OneYearAnniversary**

No puedo esperar a ver su cara cuando llegues en la noche al siguiente lugar, mientras reviso mi teléfono, me doy cuenta de ella público una foto hoy y es de ella de espalda y dice:

 **Time off of the Movies**  
 **#CaribbeanParadise**

Y no puedo evitar reírme.

* * *

 **Varias horas después.**

Estamos en el jet privado y Margot no sabe a dónde nos dirigimos y la sorpresa que la espera haya.

 **Just Jared**

 **Spotted: Cara Delevingne, Shannon Leto y Sophia Kerr vistos en el aeropuerto de Los Angeles. Fuentes dicen que tomaron el vuelo que iba a Turks y Caicos. Como todos sabemos, Jared Leto y Margot Robbie estan actualmente disfrutando de unas vacaciones en St. Lucia.**

 **Junto con el hermano Leto, los acompañaban las asistentes personales de Jared Leto. Shayla Mcghee y Emma Ludbrook.**

 **No sabemos qué está pasando, pero esperemos saber más en las próximas horas.**

* * *

 **No se olviden de revisar el tablero en Pinterest, el link esta en mI perfil**


	11. Surprise Vacations: Part 2

**MPOV**

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, no se en donde estamos. El vuelo solo duro dos horas y nos espera un auto nos lleva a una villa que está compuesta por tres casas y se ve increíble.

Cuando entramos en la que está en el medio, quiero saber dónde demonios estamos.

"Bienvenida a Turks y Caicos" me dice, mientras me levanta del suelo y suelto un fuerte gritó de emoción.

* * *

 **Martes 23 de agosto.**

 **JPOV**

Cuando me despierto, Margot todavía sigue durmiendo y escucho un auto afuera y se que ellos llegaron.

Cuando salgo afuera, veo a Shannon, Poppy, Cara, Emma, Shayla, Sophia, Cameron y su novia.

"Demonios, hermanito. En serio te superaste esta vez" me dice Shannon mientras me saludan y los saludo.

"Bienvenidos a Pearls of Longbay luxury 3 villas" les digo y entramos.

"¿Dónde nos vamos a quedar nosotros?" Dice Sophia.

"Sophia, Poppy, Cara y Shannon se van a quedar con Emma y Shayla en la Pearl East. Cameron y su novia van a permanecer en la Pearls West y Margot y yo nos quedaremos en la Lidija house que es la del medio. Si quieren duerman un rato y vamos al sorprender al Margot en el desayuno" les digo.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Cuando me despierto, me doy una ducha y me pongo un traje de baño de crochet blanco y me pongo un vestido de Victoria's Secret. Cuando estamos desayunando, veo que hay 7 puestos más que están preparados.

"Alguien nos va acompañar" le digo a Jared y el sonrie.

"Mimi, nos extrañaste" oigo la voz de Shannon y cuando volteo veo a mi hermano y a su novia, a Shannon, Poppy, Cara, Sophia, Emma y Shayla y no puedo evitar gritar de emoción.

"¿Cuándo llegaron?" Les digo mientras los abrazo.

"Llegamos está mañana" dice Cara mientras nos sentamos a desayunar.

* * *

 **Varias horas después**

Estamos Cara, Poppy, Sophia, Emma y estamos disfrutando de un bronceado en la playa. Los chicos están por hay haciendo cosas de chicos.

"Así que cuéntanos. ¿Cómo te ha ido con el señor J?" Dice Poppy.

"Me ha ido increíble" les digo.

"No lo dudaría" dice Sophia y señala a mi cuello.

"Qué puedo decir" les digo y nos reímos.

"Eres una salvaje. Vi como le dejaste la espalda" me dice Cara.

"Me siento incómoda hablando de mi jefe" dice Emma.

"No estamos haciendo nada malo. Que tal si vamos a montar caballos" dice Sophia y todas asentimos y damos varias vueltas lejos de la villa montando a caballo y veo a varios paparazzis tomándonos fotos.

Jared me toma una foto abrazando a mi caballo en Snapchat y la pública en Instagram y escribe:

 **She have a new Love**

 **Everybody meet Justin**

* * *

 **Spotted:**

 **Cara Delevingne, Poppy Delevingne, Shannon Leto, Sophia, Kerr, Cameron Robbie, Emma Ludbrook y Shayla Mcghee** _vistos en Harold Charles Internacional aeropuerto en Turks y Caicos._

 _A parecer el grupo se iba a reunir con Jared Leto y Margot Robbie en Turks y Caicos._

 _Sophia Kerr público una foto en Instagram donde vemos a Cara Delevingne sentada encima de ella y la descripción dice:_

 **Caribbean vacations with my baby**

 **#CaribbeanParadise #CaraAndSophia**

 _Y la actriz y modelo británica público una foto donde vemos como están llegando a la isla y la descripción dice:_

 **Turks and Caicos mini vacations!**

 **#CaribbeanParadise**

 _Los paparazzis captaron a grupo junto con Margot y Jared en una villa en Turks y Caicos._

 _Esperemos ver más de ellos._

* * *

 **Miércoles 24 de agosto.**

Estoy en la habitación y tomo una foto de mis piernas y escribo:

 **Turks and Caicos vibes**

 **#TimeOffTheMovies #IDontWantToLeaveThisParadise**

* * *

 **Varias horas después**

Íbamos a dar una vuelta por el lugar en bote, tengo puesto mi bikini en crochet de Kiini y unos shorts blancos y mis lentes de sol.

* * *

 **2 horas después**

Estamos en la piscina y estoy revisando mi teléfono y veo a Cara grabando con su teléfono y se que es para Snapchat.

"Por aquí tenemos a la sensual y sexy, Harley Quinn" dice y me comienza a grabar. "Diles 'Hola' a mis amigos y seguidores de Snapchat"

"Hey Puddins" digo y le enseñó el dedo del medio.

"Ese es el encanto" dice Cara.

* * *

 **En la noche**

Estamos todos en la mesa y el chef privado está haciendo una comida típica de Turcos y Caicos y es Langostas a la parrilla y algo especial para el señor cheagan, que no come carne de animales ni porque su vida dependiera de ello.

Estoy vestida con un vestido maxi negro y estamos todos conversando y pasándola increíble y Jared y Cara están grabando en Snapchat con sus teléfonos.

Cuando terminamos, caminamos por la playa y veo a Sophia empujando a Shannon lejos de ella y están teniendo una discusión. Veo a Cameron y a su novia caminando agarrados de la mano.

Jared tiene un brazo envuelto alrededor de mi cuello y estás son las mejores vacaciones del mundo, sin lugar a dudas. Ya no quiero caminar, así que Jared me carga y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Tu no tienes idea de cuanto te amo" le digo y le doy un beso en la oreja.

"Yo más a ti" me dice y me da un beso en mi muñeca.

* * *

 **Just Jared**

 **Margot Robbie** y **Jared Leto** _disfrutando de unas vacaciones con sus amigos en Turks y Caicos. Entre ellos estaban:_

 _Cara y Poppy Delevingne, Shannon Leto, Sophia Kerr, Cameron Robbie entre otros._

 _Es obvio que ellos están disfrutando el corto tiempo de vacaciones que les queda._

 _Además podemos ver que Robbie y Leto sin dudas han disfrutado de su tiempo lejos de la ciudad, pudimos observar varios arañazos en la espalda del actor y uno que otro chupon en el cuello de la australiana._

* * *

 **Jueves 25 de agosto.**

Actualmente estamos Cara, Sophia y yo disfrutando de un increíble masaje. Más tarde iremos las chicas y Cameron y Shannon a dar una vuelta por un pequeño pueblo. Jared tiene que hacer una cosa sobre Vyrt.

Cuando vamos a salir, estoy vestida con un vestido de Show Me Your Mumu y un traje de baño de Victoria's Secret.

Cuando llegamos al pueblo, todo es muy diferente, es más isleño y no es igual a nada de las ciudades y es increíble. Compramos varios collares y pulseras y para nuestra suerte o perdición, varios turistas nos reconocen y quieren tomarse fotos con nosotros.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Mientras estoy en el chat en vivo de Vyrt, alguien me pregunta que donde estoy.

"Bueno, estoy de vacaciones en Turks y Caicos y estoy solo con Emma y Shayla. Los demás se fueron al ver el pueblo.

* * *

 **Varias horas después**

Estoy sentado en el sofá con mi MacBook y estoy viendo algo en YouTube. Cuando llegan todos están muy sonrientes y veo que Cara trae una botella de tequila y Margot trae una botella de Whisky.

"Qué tal si jugamos 'Nunca he Nunca'" dice Poppy y todos estamos de acuerdo y el primero es Cameron.

"Nunca he tenido un trío" dice Cameron y Poppy, Sophia, Margot, Shannon, Cara y yo tomamos un shot, miro a Margot y muy sorprendido y ella evita mirarme a los ojos.

"Nunca he tenido sexo en un Jet sky" dice Cara y Margot y yo tomamos un shot.

"Ustedes son unos pervertidos" dice Cameron.

"Nunca he sido atrapada teniendo sexo en un avión" dice Margot y Cara, Cameron y Shannon toman un shot.

"Nunca he visto por no con otra persona" digo y Shannon y Cara toman un shot.

"Nunca he tomando una prueba de embarazo" dice Cameron y Poppy, Cara, Sophia y Margot toman un shot.

"Nunca he usado el juguete sexual de otra persona" dice Margot y Cara y Sophia toman un shot.

"Nunca he hecho un streptease para alguien" dice Shayla y Margot, Poppy, Sophia y Shannon toman un shot.

"Nunca he tenido un susto de ETS" dice Poppy y Shannon toma un shot y Sophia lo mira furiosa.

"¿Qué demonios?" Le dice.

"Fue antes de acostarme contigo. Y estoy limpio" le dice.

"Nunca le he metido mano a una chica o me han metido mano durando una película, en la parte trasera de un taxi o en una fiesta" dice Cameron y Margot, Shannon, Cara, Sophia, Emma, Poppy y yo tomamos un shot.

"Nunca he dejado a una chica insatisfecha" dice Shannon y el, Cara, Cameron toman un shot.

"Nunca he hecho o he tenido sexo anal" dice Emma y Shannon, Cara, Sophia, Poppy y yo tomamos un shot.

"Que tal si tomamos un shot por los lugares donde hemos tenido sexo" dice Shayla y todos asentimos.

"Los lugares donde he tenido sexo son: la casa de mis padres, el baño, la sala, la cocina, la piscina, el auto, en un barco, en el mar, en un jacuzzi" dice Cameron y toma un shot por cada lugar.

* * *

 **Varias horas después**

Digamos que los únicos sobrios somos Emma, Shayla, la novia de Cameron y yo. Miro hacia la mesa y veo a Poppy, Cara y Margot bailando en ropa interior encima de la mesa con una botella de champán y veo a Shannon rodando por la arena de la playa.

Creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos a dormir, me acerco a la mesa y Margot salta en mis brazos.

"Vamos a quitarte la ropa" me dice mientras trata de quitarme la ropa torpemente. La pongo por encima de mi hombro y camino hasta la habitación. "Tienes un muy sexy trasero" me dice y se comienza a reír.

La pongo encima de la cama y ella comienza a quitarse el sujetador y es adorable. Busco una camisa en mi maleta y se la pongo al revés, para crear un tipo de camisa de fuerza y ella comienza a tratar de quitársela, pero fracasa. Así que se quita las bragas y se sienta y comienza a reírse.

"Vamos a tener mucha diversión" dice y cae sobre la cama y se comienza a reír y ésto es muy divertido y adorable, la comienzo a grabar con mi teléfono.

"Quieres que hagamos un video porno" dice y hacer el intento de quitarse la camisa, pero no lo consigue y termina cayendo en el suelo. "Ouch". Me acerco y la recojo y la colocó en la cama.

"La habitación está girando. Quiero vomitar" dice y la llevo al baño y sostengo su pelo mientras vacía todo el contenido de su estómago y se lava la boca y después la llevo a la cama y me pongo mis pantalones y meto en la cama con ella y pienso que se durmió cuando siento su mano en mis pantalones y la miro y veo que me está dando sus ojos de 'jodeme'.

"No, estás ebria, necesitas descansar" le digo y saco su mano de mis pantalones.

"Eres un aguafiestas" me dice y hace un puchero y la envuelvo con mis brazos.

"No te pongas así. Mañana te daré lo que quieres, si es que todavía estás viva" le digo y le doy un beso en el pelo y y cuando la miro veo que está profundamente dormida. Y es como cuidar del bebé más lindo y adorable.

* * *

 **No se olviden de revisar el tablero de ésta historia en Pinterest. El link está en mi perfil.**


	12. Return to the City!

**Viernes 26 de agosto**

 **MPOV**

Cuando me despierto, tengo un fuertemente dolor de cabeza y me siento mal, no recuerdo que paso anoche.

Miro a mi lado y Jared no está, en la mesita de noche hay jugo y una pastillas y inmediatamente me las tomo. Me doy cuenta de estoy vestida con una camisa de Jared, pero tengo los botones en la espalda y que debajo de la camisa estoy desnuda. Me me pongo unas bragas y me lavo la cara y los dientes y bajo la escaleras. En la mesa del comedor, Cara, Sophia, Poppy, Shannon están como yo, obviamente tenemos una maldita resaca.

"Pero si no es mi hermana" dice Cameron en voz alta y todos los que tenemos resaca gemimos.

"Todos ustedes si que dieron un expertaculo anoche. Shannon retozando en la arena, Margot, Cara, Poppy y Sophia bailando encima de la mesa, Cara y Margot besándose, Margot quitándose la ropa y corriendo desnuda por la playa. Fue algo digno de ver. Todos vieron a Cara y Margot besándose ya que Cara lo subió a Snapchat y Instagram y escribo:

Y si que fue divertido" termina de decir Cameron y se comienza a reír.

"Demonios!. Mi cabeza me está matando" digo y me siento en la mesa y pongo mi cabeza sobre ella.

* * *

 **2 horas después**

Estoy tomando un baño en la tina y tengo mi cabeza apoyado en ella, siento que alguien se mete y veo a Jared sentado en el otro extremo.

"No puedo creer que me dejaras desnudarme, correr desnuda por la playa y que me haya besado con Cara" le digo y lo miro y el comienza a lavar mis piernas.

"Bueno, lo de desnudarte y correr desnuda por la playa fue muy gracioso. El beso con Cara fue una de las cosas más sexys que he visto, la primera fuiste tu" me dice y me da un beso en la pierna y jala hacia el y termino en su regazo.

"Fue vergonzoso, y no recuerdo casi nada de anoche" le digo y le doy un beso en los labios y simplemente no puedo mantener mis manos lejos de el. Tengo que disfrutar de todo el sexo posible ya que Jared se irá a Japón para filmar una película, y aunque el sexo por TimeFafe es sexy, prefiero su pene en mi vagina en vez de mi mano.

Varias horas después

Estoy junto a piscina y tengo un traje de baño de Lola & Lamar blanco.

Y lo tengo alrededor de cintura, ya que estoy haciendo topless y me importa una mierda si alguien me ve. Jared me toma una foto y en ella me pongo las manos en los senos y me rio.

"Qué escribo" me dice con su IPhone en la mano y se lo quito.

 **"Topless vibes"**

Después me toma una foto enseñando mis pechos y les pone unas estrellas para cubrirlas.

 **"My Bae"**

"Eres un pervertido de primera" le digo y me rio.

"Lo se" me dice y me da una beso.

"No quiero volver" le digo y simplemente no quiero volver, mañana en la noche vamos al volver y simplemente no quiero.

"Lo se. Pero te prometo que en navidad la vamos a pasar en Tahiti o México" me dice y se levanta.

* * *

 **Sábado 27 de agosto**

Margot se despertó con la sensación agradable del cuerpo desnudo de Jared entrelazada con la de ella, disfrutando de la calidez de él. "Dios, que no era justo que un hombre que podría ser precioso ', pensó admirándolo. A lo largo de sus años como una actriz que había trabajado junto a una serie de actores guapos, pero ninguno de su apariencia podría ser comparado con Jared.

Jared era tremendamente atractivo. Sus rasgos eran perfectos. Las cejas oscuras se arquearon perfectamente sobre los penetrantes ojos azules. La barba sexy que hizo una mujer quiere ponerse de pie de puntillas y picar hasta que sus labios estaban en carne viva de ella. Rizos castaños que quería tejer sus dedos. Ah, y no nos olvidemos de la sexy sonrisa.

Se tumbó a su lado y escuchó su respiración constante mientras dormía. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que una idea sucia le vino a la mente, sus ojos brillando con malicia. El levantamiento de la hoja que cubre su mitad inferior lentamente, besos suaves a partir de su cuello hacia abajo a su eje ligeramente erecto. Ella sopló en su primera punta antes de lamer su miembro lentamente, desde la punta hasta la raíz, antes de tomar otra avidez lamer lenta, como si fuera una piruleta, deslizando su lengua alrededor de la cabeza. A pesar de que todavía estaba dormido, ella podía escuchar su respiración enganche. Teniendo esto como una indicación de continuar, ella sonrió por dentro y tomó más de él en su boca. Fue casi totalmente erecto ahora.

"Dios", un gemido gutural de placer retumbó en su pecho mientras se agita. Al abrir los ojos, sus pupilas ensanchamiento en estado de shock. "Hmm," tarareó. "He creado un monstruo insaciable."

Margot sonrió, "Siempre he sido un estudiante apto. Ahora ¿dónde estaba?" Margot preguntó juguetonamente mientras desaparecía bajo las sábanas.

Jared hormigueo en todo mientras lentamente se exploró su cuerpo. "Cariño, si no deja de fumar ahora, todo habrá terminado antes de que usted lo sepa."

En lugar de responder, ella movió su lengua hacia atrás y cuarto, sintiendo su edificio placer. No mucho tiempo después, Jared dio en un grito inarticulado, enviando a su liberación en su garganta. Ella se apartó y se la tragó rápidamente, saboreando el sabor de él, feliz de haber sido capaz de convencer a un orgasmo de su medio despertar estado.

Dejó que su miembro flácido caer de su boca. Lo miró a los ojos de Jared y sonrió inocentemente, "Buenos días."

"Una muy buena mañana de hecho," sonrió, tirando de ella hacia arriba mienta encima de él.

Ella se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra los suyos. "Dios, mi amor, eres increíble e insaciable. Aunque amo despertar a esto todos los días", profundizó el beso mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo.

Era pasado el mediodía, cuando con mucha lucha, Jared y Margot finalmente lograron desenredarse el uno del otro. "Siempre pensé que tenía un apetito sexual bastante saludable, pero estar contigo me hace insaciable."

"No es tu culpa que yo soy simplemente impresionante en la cama", bromeó.

"Jaja, muy divertido", respondió con sequedad. "Parece que nuestros papeles se han invertido."

Ella golpeó juguetonamente, "Pero me gusta cuando estoy traviesa."

"No tienes ni idea", sonrió admirando sus mejillas sonrojadas y su piel brillante.

* * *

 **Varias horas después**

 **MPOV**

Estamos Cara, Sophia, Poppy y la novia de Cameron y estábamos tomando el sol. Yo tenía mi bikini en crochet de Kiini en color Luna y Cara tenia el un bikini de la misma marca pero en color Ro y todas estábamos de acuerdo en que no queríamos volver a la realidad.

Cuando es la hora de almorzar, todos estamos muy relajados y cuando es la hora de irnos, todos estamos muy cansados. Ni siquiera quise quitarme el traje de baño, así que me puse un vestido de One Teaspoon y mis sandalias.

Cuando el jet despega son las 2:00 am y el vuelo va a durar 5 horas y 45 minutos, así que vamos a llegar a Los Angeles, casi a las 8 de la mañana. Cara y Poppy van a tomar un vuelo y se irán a otro lugar, tiempo de hermanas y eso. Cameron y su novia van a tomar un vuelo a Australia y Sophia se irá de vacaciones a otro lugar en Byle.

A mitad del vuelo, todos nos quedamos dormidos. Cuando nos despertamos son las 6:30 am y solo falta dos horas para llevar. Y simplemente quiero ver la cama.

* * *

 **Domingo 28 de agosto**

Cuando el avión aterriza, nos despedimos de Poppy, Cara, Cameron y su novia y puedo ver a varios fans tomándonos fotos y simplemente quiero llegar a la cama, de sido quedarme con Sophia en mi apartamento y cuando veo mi cama, caigo rendida.

 **Varias horas después**

Logre levantarme y darme un baño y me quite el vestido y el traje de baño y me puse una pijama tipo onesie de Victorias Secret y me vuelvo a meter en la cama.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Bueno digamos que no estoy tan cansado como los otros, cuando Shannon y yo llegamos a mi casa, me acosté a dormir durante una hora y me levante a darme y una ducha y hacer pancakes. Shannon está dormido, así que es solo yo en la casa.

Mientras estoy comiendo, trato de llamar a Margot, pero no responde. Así que ella debe de estar dormida. Le marco a Sophia y ella contesta en el quinto anillo.

"¿Hola?" Dice y se que la desperté.

"¿Estabas durmiendo?" Le digo.

"No, ya estaba despierta. Voy a darme una ducha. ¿Por qué me llamas?" Me dice.

"Quería saber si Margot está despierta" le digo.

"Ella se levantó, se dio una ducha y se puso una pajama y volvió a dormir.

"Ok. Dile que me llame cuando se despierte" le digo y cuelgo.

* * *

 **Varias horas después**

 **MPOV**

Cuando me despierto, siento unas manos acariciando mi pelo y abro los ojos lentamente y hay está Jared.

"Hey dormilona. Ya es hora de despertar" me dice y me estiró y bostezo.

"¿Qué hora es?" Le digo.

"Son las 4:50 pm" me dice y me siento muy relajada.

"Tengo hambre" digo mientras agarro mi IPhone de la mesita de noche.

"Bueno, Sophia está haciendo ensalada césar" me dice y voy a lavarme los dientes y caminamos hasta la cocina y me siento en el sofá y me acurruco contra Jared.

"Pero si no es la bella durmiente" dice Sophia mientras sirve la ensalada y se sienta frente a nosotros y me pasa un plato. Y mientras como, veo que Jared público una foto donde se me ve el trasero y escribo:

 **She miss her St. Lucia vibes**

* * *

 **Varias horas más tardes.**

Estamos Sophia y yo viendo los MTV Video Music Awards y Jared se fue hace rato, tenia cosas que hacer y yo estoy muy cansada como para salir de mi casa.

Lo mejor de todo es la presentación de Beyoncé y el discurso de Drake para Rihanna. Es obvió que ellos se quieren.

"Enserio quiero ir a ver a Beyonce en concierto" le digo a Sophia.

"Me dijiste que Jared consiguió boletos de primera para uno de los conciertos. Debe de ser increíble ser Jared Leto y tener increíbles amistades. No puedo creer que Beyoncé en persona le consiguió las boletas" me dice Sophia.

"Tengo mucha suerte de tener un chico como él. El es todo lo que buscas en el chico perfecto. Es gracioso, inteligente, creativo, sexy, tiene grandes ideas y muchas cosas más" le digo.

"Demonios! Tus ojos brillan cuando hablas de Jared. Necesito un hombre" me dice.

"Shannon está disponible" le digo.

"Lo mio con Shannon es divertido y créeme, lo disfruto mucho. Pero no me veo haciendo una vida con él. El es increíble en la cama y es grandioso, pero no estoy enamorada de el y el no está enamorado de mí. Obvio que me encanta el sexo, pero eso es todo" me dice y veo que no está mintiendo.

"Hubieran hecho una linda pareja" le digo.

"Lo sé. Somos amigos, amigos con beneficios. Pero amigos" me dice y nos reímos.

* * *

Cuando estoy a punto de acostarme, Jared me llama.

"No es justo que no estés aquí" me dice y sonrió.

"Te prometo que mañana estaré contigo. Yo también te extraño" le digo.

"Creo que debería dejarte dormir" me dice y se que está sonriendo.

"Sí, Te amo" le digo.

"Yo también te amo" me dice y colgamos.

* * *

 **No se olviden de revisar el tablero en Pinterest de esta historia para ver fotos, lugares y esas cosas. El link está en mi perfil y dejen sus comentarios.**


	13. Scandal

**Chismelisioso**

"Soy Vivian Fabiola con Mario Perea y ésto es Chismelisioso. Comencemos con el primer chisme" dice Vivian.

"Éste es de Jessica Jones y ella no pregunta:

 **'Es cierto que la modelo y ex novia de Jared Leto, Valery Kaufman, le dijo zorra a Margot Robbie'**

"Bueno, Mario. Este chisme es como una olla de lava ardiendo, pero vamos a decir como comenzó éste escándalo" dice Vivian.

"Cómo todos saben, el pasado sábado fue el aniversario de un año de relación de Jared Leto y Margot Robbie y el le regaló varios regalos muy costosos de Fendi y estuvieron de vacaciones en Turks y Caicos y también fueron a St. Lucia. La revista People hizo un reportaje sobre el costo de todo el regalo de Jared para Margot y en total el gasto, $15,000 dólares en los regalos de Fendi y $16,000 dólares en las vacaciones, eso hace una suma de $31,000 dólares y no es es un rumor, es totalmente cierto" dice Mario.

"Quisiera que mi novio haría eso por mi" dice Vivian.

"Bueno, al parecer, la ex novia, Valery. Se entero y twitteo lo siguiente:

 **'3 años de relación y ni siquiera me llevaste de vacaciones y solo llevas una año con esa Zorra y gastas $31,000 dólares en alguien como ella'**

"Sí una persona le dice a mi novia Zorra, no sería bonito" dice Mario.

"Los fans de Margot y Jared comenzaron a salir en defensa de ellos, pero todo aumento cuando Jared twitteo:

 **'Cuando amas a alguien, haces todo para hacerla feliz y lo más importante para ti es que lo que tengan sea especial y increíble y no te importará gastar lo que sea para que los dos disfruten de esos momentos especiales y esa felicidad, incluyendo gastar $31,000 malditos dólares en ello'**

Y después twitteo:

 **'Qué triste es que las personas envidiosas y amargadas sufran y sean tan inmaduras como para insultar a la persona más amable y desinteresada en el mundo'**

 **'Nunca hablaría mal de una chica, pero si insultas a mi novia, eso es un problema. De verías verte en un espejo antes de llamar a mi chica una Zorra'**

 **'Tienes suerte de que soy un caballero nunca hablaría mal de una chica, por que tu y yo sabemos que la palabra Zorra te queda chiquita'**

"Yo soy una seguidora y fan de ellos y de su relación. Y creo que Jared debió haberle dicho algo peor" dice Vivian.

"La amigas de Margot salieron en defensa y dijeron:

 **'Es gracioso que llames a mi amiga una zorra, cuando tu eres la definición de la palabra' _-Sophia Kerr_**

 **'Qué palabra se utilizará para una persona que busca y llama al novio de otra chica, sabiendo que el no quiere tener nada que ver con ella. Creo que le llaman Zorra, ramera, Puta o una cualquiera. Creo que esas palabras te definen' _-Poppy Delevingne._**

 **'Lol, la peor enfermedad del mundo es no tener dignidad ni saber cuando aceptar que perdiste la carrera y que alguien que vale la pena obtuvo la medalla. Siento pena por ti' _-Cara Delevingne._**

 **'Deberías conseguirte una vida interesante y dejar de amargarte por la felicidad de los otros'** **_-Phoebe Tonkin_**

"Ellas si son amigas, por fin Margot dijo lo siguiente, fue corto y letal:

 **'Superalo y consigue una vida'**

"Valery no volvió a decir nada más" dice Mario.

"El chisme de que Valery Kaufman insulto a Margot Robbie es completamente..." dice Vivian.

"Cierto" dice Mario.

"Cierto. Pero ella se defendió" dice Vivian.

* * *

 **Aquí les tengo una sorpresa, lo publique hoy, ya que el siguiente capítulo lo voy a publicar el Domingo. Revisen el capítulo anterior, por si no lo han leído. Se llama Return to the City. Y revisen la página de Pinterest, el link esta en mi perfil. No se olviden comentar en capítulo anterior y éste.**


	14. City of Lights

**Lunes 29 de agosto.**

 **MPOV**

Estoy sentada en el sofá de mi sala y todavía pienso en el escándalo que se armó por culpa de la perra de Valery. La muy estúpida tuvo el descaro de llamarme Zorra en Twitter.

Me encantó como Jared me defendió y como mis amigas lo hicieron.

 **Varias horas después**

Actualmente estoy corriendo con Jared por las colinas y el ejercicio me ayuda a despejar mi mente de los problemas con locas ex novias.

"Puedo oír tus pensamientos desde aquí" me dice Jared mientras nos detenemos a descansar un poco.

"También eres psíquico" le digo mientras tomo un trago de agua y él sonríe.

"Bueno, no. Pero sé que estás pensando en lo de Valery" me dice.

"Sí. Enserio, esa chica está loca. Eso que decirme zorra por Twitter es muy inmaduro" digo.

"No pienses en eso. Ya paso, así que vamos a seguir corriendo" me dice y yo asiento.

* * *

 **2 horas después.**

Jared y yo estamos en Starbucks y suerte que no hay muchas personas. Compramos una limonada y yo tengo mis lentes de sol y mi gorra y Jared tiene sus lentes de sol. Cuando llegamos a la casa de Jared, yo me siento en la cama a ver la Tv mientras Jared se da una ducha.

Estoy tan concentrada viendo el programa que no me doy cuenta cuando Jared sale del baño con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura. Y miro mientras él se busca unos boxes que ponerse y deja caer la toalla y puedo ver su trasero desnudo y otra cosa, antes de que se dé cuenta, me volteo y finjo que no lo estaba viendo desnudo. Grito de sorpresa cuando de repente él está encima de mí y me comienza hacer cosquillas.

"Vamos seguir fingiendo que no me estabas comiendo con la mirada" me dice.

"Sí quiero mirar. Cosa que no hice. Puedo hacerlo con toda libertad. Pero debo de decirte que mi novio es muy celoso y también es sexy y muy fuerte. No quisiera que el té golpeara por estar encima de su chica" le digo y lo miro muy seria.

"Bueno, tu novio tiene mucha suerte de tenerte. Eres la cosita más sexy y caliente que he visto en mi vida. Si él se descuida, voy a tener mi oportunidad" me dice y me da un beso en el cuello.

"Basta! Estoy sucia y muy sudada. Necesito un baño" le digo y hago un puchero.

"Qué tal que mientras tú te das un baño, yo preparo algo de cenar y podemos ver lo que tú quieras" me dice y yo asiento. Me da un último beso y sale de la habitación.

Cuando bajo las escaleras, estoy vestida con una sudadera de Jared y un par de medias y unas bragas y Jared hizo Risotto de espinacas y guisantes. Mientras comemos, nos ponemos a ver The Games of Thrones y cuando termino de comer me pongo a revisar mi teléfono y veo que Jared me tomo una foto y dice:

 **Mondays nights**

"Te tengo una sorpresa mañana" me dice y lo miro mientras acaricia mi pelo.

"Qué es?" Le digo.

"Bueno, tu dijiste que querías aprender a escalar y hacerlo aunque solo sea una vez. Así que mañana iremos a escalar en la pared artificial" me dice y me quedo mirándolo.

"Quieres que yo suba una pared, donde posiblemente me caiga y me rompa algo" le digo y sonríe.

"Eso sólo está en tu cabeza. En la pared artificial nada malo te va a pasar. Te lo prometo, confía en mí. Yo estaré ahí, también estarán los que trabajan allá y Sasha" me dice y no me gusta Sasha.

"Wow! Sasha estará ahí. Que increíble" le digo con sarcasmo.

"Vamos!. No seas mala. Sasha solo es una amiga, además solo tengo ojos para ti. Aunque tengas miedo de romperte algo. Sabes que ella mantiene su distancia y es una chica increíble, la admiró" me dice y lo miro.

"Deberías de ver como ella te mira el trasero cuando escalas" le digo y él se ríe.

"Pensé que eras tú la que me miraba el trasero" dice.

"Yo tengo todo el derecho a mirar ese trasero" le digo y para enfatizar, le agarro el trasero.

"Ese trasero es todo tuyo" me dice y me da un beso.

* * *

 **Martes 30 de agosto**

"No creo que pueda hacerlo" le digo a Jared y miro la enorme pared. Jared y yo estamos en el gimnasio y estoy vestida con ropa de deporte y Jared me está colocando el equipo para escalar, es de mañana y estoy muy asustada.

"Lo voy hacer contigo, nada malo te va a pasar, te lo prometo" me dice y me da un beso en la frente.

"Ok" Le digo y nos posicionamos al pie de la pared.

"Mira como lo hago si tienes dudas y tienes que apoyarte en las rocas" me dice y comenzamos a subir por la pared y simplemente estoy mirando hacia delante. Esto no es tan fácil como se ve. Miro a mi izquierda y veo que Sasha y Jared lo hacen con mucha agilidad y ya están aquí mitad de la pared. Cometo el error de mirar hacia abajo y pienso que me voy a caer y estoy muy asustada y trato de seguir, pero al intentar agarrar la siguiente piedra, me resbaló y me lastimó la palma de la mano y estoy sangrando. Cuando el instructor me baja a suelo. Tengo un tipo de ataque de pánico y me abrazo contra él y comienzo llorar y me acaricia el pelo y trata de calmarme.

"Ok. Respira, solo fue un susto, ya estás en el suelo y estas a salvo" me dice y mi mano me duele y ¿dónde demonios está Jared?

"Mi mano" le digo entre hipos y el me aleja y toma mi mano y la mira con mucho cuidado.

"Eso se ve un poco feo. Tenemos que desinfectarlo y vendarlo. Pero tranquila, vas a sobrevivir, Hollywood" me dice y antes de que le pueda responder, Jared llega.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño?" Me dice mientras me revisa y veo como el instructor trae el kit de primeros auxilios y me limpia la herida y la venda.

"Sí, sólo fue un rasguño. Vas a estar bien, Hollywood" me dice y me sonríe y le sonrió de vuelta.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Me asusté mucho cuando oí a Margot gritar y cuando miro hacia abajo la veo en los brazos de James, mientras el la consuela ya que ella está teniendo un ataque de pánico. Y no soporto la idea de que alguien más la éste consolando. Así que trato de bajar rápidamente, pero mis cuerdas se atascan.

"Hey. Tranquilo o quieres terminar en el piso" me dice Sasha mientras me ayuda con mis cuerdas.

"No puedo estar tranquilo cuando mi novia esta abajo asustada y no sé si lastimó" le digo.

"Bueno, James se está encargando de la situación" me dice y veo como James comienzan acariciar su pelo.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Estoy cansada y le dije a Jared que me dejara en mi apartamento, mi mano me duele y solo quiero descansar.

Es obvio que él está molestos porque James me consolara, pero que él quería que yo hiciera, James hizo lo que cualquier persona haría y enserio se lo agradezco. Me molesto que Jared no bajará inmediatamente, pero él me dijo que sus cuerdas se atacaron y estuvo a punto de terminar en el suelo.

 **Varias horas después**

Me termino de vestir y tengo puesto un overol y sneakers de Converse, junto con mi mochila de Burberry.

Cuando llegó a la casa de Jared, lo veo sentado con el sofá con su teléfono.

"Hey chico sexy" le digo y le doy un beso. "Estas listo" y el asiente y salimos de su casa y tomamos su auto. Decidimos ir a almorzar juntos a Santa Mónica. Mientras estamos almorzando, veo a varios paparazzis tomándonos fotos y no les prestó atención.

"Todavía te duele la mano" me dice mientras me acaricia mi mano lastimada.

"Solo un poco" le digo.

"Me siento culpable de que te hayas lastimado. Yo debí estar cerca de ti y no debí hacerte escalar la pared" me dice y odio verlo así.

"Hey, oye! No es tu culpa, a pesar de pequeño trauma, fue un poco divertido. En lo personal no lo volvería hacer, pero ser que es algo que amas y si te hiciera feliz que yo escalará una maldita montaña, de verdad lo haría. Lo haría porque eso te haría feliz y lo que más quiero es que seas feliz. Así como dejaste que te tatuara una 'M' en el dedo y debería sentirme ofendida que no hayas querido que te tatuara cuando estábamos filmando Suicide Squad" le digo y él se ríe.

"Lo hice, porque eso te haría feliz. Y sobre lo otro, bueno te amo, pero un tatuaje es permanente, y no quería que me tatuaras una palabra mal. Pero si te haría feliz, dejaría que me tatuaras tu nombre en mi frente" me dice y me rio.

"Eso es demasiado" le digo y él sonríe, reviso mi teléfono y veo que Jared ha estado publicando fotos de las vacaciones.

 **Vaca Vibes**  
 **#TurksAndCaicos #WeMissTheBeach**

Sophia público una foto de mí y escribió:

 **I miss already this Bombshell**  
 **#BlondeBombshell**

Le comento y escribo:

 _I miss you too, Sophs._

* * *

 **Varias horas después**

Estoy recostada en la cama y tengo mi McBook en mi regazo y Jared está muy emocionado por el comercial de Guilty not Guilty y me pidió que lo viera.

Al decir verdad, no me gusta ver a mi novio con chicas desnudas, pero el comercial es increíble. Así que agarró mi teléfono y Twitteo:

 **Very proud of my baby for the Gucci Comercial. It's amazing! Congratulations, Boo. JaredLeto Gucci**  
 **#GucciGuiltyNotGuilty #HotBoy #AmazingWork**

* * *

 **Miércoles** **31 de agosto**

Actualmente estoy con Jared en el auto y él está conduciendo. Estoy vestida con un top azul marino, shorts, sneakers, mi mochila de Burberry y mis lentes de sol.

Tengo mis pies subidos en el tablero del auto y tengo mi teléfono en la mano y decido que quiero oír música. Comienzo a buscar en la radio y están dando la canción de Beyoncé 'Sorry'. Y comienzo a revisar mis redes sociales y mi Snapchat.

"Enserio te gusta esa canción" me dice y se ríe.

"Es una de mis canciones favoritas del su nuevo álbum. Debiste ver su presentación en los VMAs. Incluso rompió una cámara, fue la mejor presentación de todas y el momento más tierno fue cuando Drake subió a darle el premio a Rihanna y dijo que había estado enamorada de ella desde que tenía 22" le digo y él se ríe.

Nos detenemos afuera de un Subway y yo salgo a comprar dos bebidas. Cuando salgo veo a los paparazis tomándome fotos y entro en el auto y nos dirigimos al estudio de grabación.

Cuando llegamos veo a Shannon sentado en un sofá jugando con sus baquetas. Lo sorprendo cuando me acuesto encima de él.

"Hey extraño" le digo y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

"Hola Blondie" me dice y sigue jugando con sus baquetas, pero está vez simula que mi cabeza en la batería.

"Estaba pensando. Y qué tal si hoy vamos a ir a ver una película, el tiempo de MiMi y Shanimal. Tal vez te gustaría ver a tu cuñada favorita en Suicide Squad" le digo y le doy mis mejores ojos de cachorro.

"Bueno, creo que estoy libre está noche. Pero de todos modos, siempre tengo tiempo para una noche o un día de MiMi y Shanimal. Cuenta con ello. Ahora te puedes sentar decentemente, estas aplastando mi pene" me dice y me rio y le hago caso.

 **Varias horas después**

Shannon y yo estamos en el cine viendo 'Suicide Squad' y Shannon está totalmente enamorado de Harley.

Cuando salimos del cine nos tomamos fotos con varios fans y el me lleva a mi apartamento. Él y yo vamos a tener una fiesta de píjamas y vamos a ver la repetición de los VMAs.

* * *

 **Comenten. Miren el Tablero de ésta historia en Pinterest. El link está en mi perfil.**

 **Y no sé si ustedes siguen a Jared en Snapchat. Pero él** **estuvo** **en la feria en Malibu y no puedo esperar a que lean en** **capítulo** **sobre eso. Dejen sus comentarios. Me encanta leerlos. ;)**


	15. Italy Meet Los Angeles

**Jueves 1 de Septiembre**

Cuando me despierto, agarro mi teléfono de la mesita de noche y veo que Poppy y Cara han publicado fotos de Turks y Caicos. Veo la de Poppy y dice:

 **Never is a bad day with this Sunshine!**  
 **#TBT #WeMissYouTurksAndCaicos #IMissYouMargs**

Y le comento:

 _I miss you too, Pops. See you soon XO_

Veo lo que Cara público y dice:

 **I feel a little bit nostalgic about Turks and Caicos!**  
 **#MargsRobbie #BlondieBombShell**

Le comento y escribo:

 _I can't wait to see you,_ _Bae._

* * *

 **Varias horas después**

Hoy iré de compras con Poppy y estamos haciendo compras, ya hemos ido Gucci, Fendi y Versace y decidimos ir a almorzar y es increíble salir, pero es molesto que siempre te estén siguiendo y tomándote fotos.

Cuando terminamos, vuelvo a mi apartamento todo lo que compre dos mochilas y 4 forros para mi IPhone de Gucci, una mochila de Versace, y varios bag charms y mochilas de Fendi. Le tomó una foto a mis nuevo Fendi Rumi encanto con Snapchat y escribo:

 **Welcome to the Family, Jared!**

 **Varias horas después**

Estoy con Shannon y estamos en el patio de la casa de Jared. Y estamos disfrutando de un tiempo de paz y tranquilidad y estoy enviándome mensajes con Cara.

"Porqué llevas esa fea bola de pelos azul en tu mochila" me dice y señala a mi nuevo Fendi Rumi charm de bolso azul.

"El tiene sentimientos, y no es feo. Le puse Jared" le digo y el se comienza a reír.

"Sí se parece a Jared" me dice y se sigue riendo.

"Cállate!. Eres un idiota" le digo y entro en la casa y el me sigue.

"Solo digo que no entiendo la moda de las chicas. Ustedes son ta raras" me dice mientras me siento en el sofá.

"Eso fue tan machista" le digo y sigo revisando mis mensajes.

"Quieres que pruebe mi teoría" me dice y yo asiento. "Voy a llamar a Jared y le voy a preguntar que piensa de esa cosa. Tu te vas a esconder" me dice y yo asiento.

"Jared!. Ven acá" el grita y yo me escondo.

SPOV

Cuando Jared entra en la sala, Margot está escondida detrás del sofá.

"¿Qué quieres?" Me dice y se sienta en el sofa.

"Bueno. Quiero que me des tu opinión sobre esa cosa rara" le digo y señaló la cosa azul que está con la mochila de Margot.

"Es un charm de bolso. Se ve normal" me dice y lo mira y después me mira a mí.

"En serio piensas eso?. No crees que es un poco feo" le digo y el niega con la cabeza.

"Se ven bien" me dice.

"Margot no está aquí para decirte algo si insultas a tu gemelo" le digo y enserio tengo que conseguir que diga algo para poder ganar la apuesta.

"Se ven normales. No son feos. Son adorables" me dice y antes de que yo pueda decir algo Margot sale de su escondite.

"Hah. Yo gane" me dice y se sienta en el regazo de Jared.

"¿Ganaste que?" Le pregunta Jared.

"Shannon comenzó a insurtar a mini Jared y apostamos que tu no dirías nada malo sobre el, Shannon dijo que tu no tienes pelotas ya que si yo estaba, tu no ibas a decir nada malo" le dice y el solo se ríe.

"Saben que soy una persona muy honesta y siempre voy a decir mi opinión, sin importar si Margot se enoja y la verdad es que no veo nada malo con el charm" dice el y Margot está sonriendo.

"Sabés, la bola de pelo azul se llama Jared" le digo y el se ríe.

"Lo se" me dice y Margot me saca la lengua y entiende su mano y saco $500 dólares de mi cartera y se los doy.

"Sabés, eres una perra muy codiciosa y todavía pienso que esa cosa es fea" le digo y salgo de la habitación.

 **MPOV**

Gualdo los $500 dólares en mi cartera y se siente increíble.

"Hablabas enserio sobre ser honesto" le digo y el asiente. "Gracias a Dios!. No quiero que nunca me mientas".

"Eso nunca va a pasar" me dice y me da un beso en el pelo y sonrió.

 **Viernes 2 de septiembre**

Estamos Shannon y yo recogiendo el regalo de aniversario de Jared. Por fin me decidí por un cachorro de conton de tulear. Le mande hacer un lindo collar y dice: Smiley. Se que Jared lo va amar, lo entro en su jaula y nos dirigimos a la casa de Jared. Cuando entramos el está hablando por teléfono y Shannon y yo decidimos decir que el cachorro estaba perdido en la entrada. Lo saco de su jaula y comienzo a acariciar su pelo y es tan lindo.

"Hey! Y ese cachorro?" Me dice Jared después de darme un beso y quitarme a Smiley y comienza a jugar con el.

"Lo encontramos en la calle" dice Shannon y se sienta en el sofá.

"Y tiene una placa" dice Jared y comienza a leer lo que dice su placa. "Smiley, propiedad de Jared Leto" dice y me mira y no entiende lo que pasa.

"Feliz aniversario. Smiley es tu regalo de aniversario. Dijiste que querías un perro" le digo y sonrió y el me abraza.

"Es el mejor regalo del mundo, y está cosita es adorable" el dice y juega con Smiley. Lo agarra contra su pecho y se toma un foto con el y escribe:

 **Welcome to the family, Baby Smiley**  
 **#ThanksBaby #BestAnniversaryGift**

 **Varias horas después**

Cuando estoy persiguiendo a Smiley por la sala, la puerta se abre y hay está Alessandro, vistiendo muy raro.

"Hola bellísima Margot" me dice y le doy un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

"No sabía que estabas en Los Angeles" le digo cuando nos separamos, pero antes de que me pueda responde, Smiley juguetea con sus zapatos.

"Fue una sorpresa y quien es éste pequeño amigo" me dice y se agacha y recoge a Smiley del suelo.

"El es Smiley. El el regalo de aniversario de Jared. Yo se lo regale" le digo y el está inmediatamente enamorado del cachorro.

 **2 horas después**

Estoy con la cabeza apoyada en la pierna de Jared, estoy vestida con un vestido negro con agujeros de Zoe Karssen y sneakers de Isabel Marant en color negro y estamos sentados en el sofá y Smiley está acostado en mi estómago y estoy revisando mi Instagram, hace poco publiqué una foto de Smiley y el se ve tan adorable.

Y veo que Sophia, Cara, Phoebe, Suki y Poppy han comentado.

 **[SophiaKerr]:** _Awww! El es tan adorable. No puedo esperar a conocerlo._

 **[CaraDelevingne]:** _Mira esa cosita! Parece un peluche. Mandame fotos._

 **[PhoebeJTonkin]:** _Estoy enamorada de el._

 **[MargotRobbie]: _PhoebeJTonkin_** _Creo que el piensa que soy su Mami, solo quiere estar encima de mí, pero es totalmente adorable._

 **[SukiWaterhouse]:** _Madame fotos, y deberíamos ir a almorzar en está semana._

 **[PuppyDelevingne]:** _Yo tenía un peluche igual a el._

"Quieres ir almorzar" me dice Jared y miro hacia arriba y asiento.

"Podemos llevarnos a Smiley"

Cuando estamos en el auto de Jared, Smiley está acostado en mi regazo y le tomó un foto a mi mochila Fendi para el día, fue una de las que compré ayer y además tengo mi charm de bolso que es morado con azul y tiene la 'M' y la público en Snapchat y en Instagram y escribo:

 **One of my favs**  
 **#NewBackPack #MohawkBackPack**

Mi IPhone tiene mi nuevo forro de Gucci y tiene una perla y es tan lindo.

Llegamos a un restaurante vegano y solo íbamos a comprar el almuerzo, yo pedí una ensalada de frutas y Jared una comida vegana. Mientras estoy afuera del restaurante, veo a varios paparazzis tomándome fotos y sostengo a Smiley contra mi y el comienza a lamerme la mano y es tan lindo.

* * *

 **Varias horas después**

 **SPOV**

Estoy buscando el cargador de mi Mac, pero no recuerdo donde demonios lo deje, decido ir a preguntarle a Jared o a Margot y cuando entro en la sala, esos dos parecen un par de adolescentes cachondos. Margot está sentada en el regazo de Jared y al parecer tienen un buen rato besándose, así que está es mi oportunidad de molestar a Margot por los $500 dólares.

"Demonios!. En serio, en el sofá. Que demonios, yo aveces como o duermo ahí" digo fuertemente y por el susto Margot se cae y termina en el suelo.

"¿Qué demonios, Shannon?" Me dice Jared mientras ayuda a Margot a levantarse.

"Yo debería hacer esa misma pregunta. Vengo aquí, muy tranquilo, buscando en cargador de mi Mac y en vez de eso quedo traumado por su comportamiento como dos malditos adolescentes cachondos metiéndose mano. Por lo menos busquen una habitación. Algunos no queremos presencial eso" les digo y los señaló y Margot me esta dando un mirada letal.

"Lo hiciste a propósito" me dice Margot mientras me señala con el dedo.

"Yo no hice nada. Sólo estaba buscando mi cargador" le digo y es muy difícil tratar de no reír.

"No te creo nada" me dice.

"Es tu problema. Habrá que desinfectar el sofá" le digo y salgo de la sala, pero escucho que Margot me dice culo. Y no puedo evitar reírme.

* * *

 **Dejen sus comentarios. Revisen el tablero en Pinterest de ésta historia, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **El próximo será el viernes en la noche o el sábado. Ya lo tengo escrito**


	16. Malibu Kiwanis Chili Cook- Off 2016

**Sábado 3 de septiembre**

Actualmente estoy con los chicos en el estudio de grabación. Estoy vestida con un top negro que dice 'Wild Hearts Can't be Broken' de Zoe Karssen, junto con unos shorts, Nike sneakers y mi mochila de Fendi negra que tiene un foco de luz en color rosado y mi forro para IPhone de Gucci.

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Tomo y ya lo felicitamos. Vamos a llevar a Alessandro a almorzar al Nobu.

Cuando llegamos nos sentamos en una mesa, saco mi teléfono y comienzo a revisar mis redes sociales mientras ellos hablan y esas cosas.

Cuando terminamos de comer, decidimos dar unas vueltas por Los Angeles. Dejo que Alessandro se siente en el asiento del acompañante y me siento en la parte trasera. Comienzo a enviarle mensajes a Cara y los dejos que hablen cosas de chicos.

 **[BadassBombShell]:** _Qué hacés?_

 **[Monster]** : _Estoy en Burning Man y tu?_

 **[BadassBombShell]:** _Con Jared y Alessandro dando algunas vueltas por Los Angeles._

 **[Monster]:** _No sabes cómo me hace falta tu personalidad. 😣_

 **[BadassBombShell]:** _Y tu a mí. Cuando vuelvas vamos a ir de compras.😈_

 **[Monster]:** _Cuenta con eso, Margs! 😉_

* * *

 **1 horas después**

Estamos en el supermercado y todos los que nos pasan por el lado, miran raro a Alessandro. Nadie nos ha reconocido y eso es raro.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, decidimos pedir pizza. Mientras estoy sentada al lado de Shannon, veo que el está jugando con su teléfono. Subo mis piernas en su regazo y el me mira.

"En serio!" Me dice y yo le sonrió.

"Te divertirtes todo el día con las personas mayores" me dice y yo lo miro.

"Eres un bastardo" le digo y le enseñó el dedo del medio

* * *

 **Domingo 4 de septiembre**

 **MPOV**

Actualmente estamos Shannon y yo almorzando en Nobu. Estoy vestida con un vestido a rayas de estilo marinero de Zoe Karssen y mi sneakers en color azul y blanco de Isabel Marant. Junto con mi mochila negra y amarillo de Fendi y mi Rumi charm azul.

Jared llevo a Alessandro a escalar al gimnasio en la pared artificial.

"Dios! Esto es increíble" dice Shannon mientras mastica un rollo de salmón.

"Sí, lo es" le digo.

"Quién es esa chica que vi salir de tu apartamento" le pregunto mientras tomo un trago de agua.

"Creo que su nombre era Amanda o Miranda. La conocí en un bar" me dice.

"Ella sabe quien eres?" Le pregunto.

"No. Pero ella esperaba que le hiciera el desayuno" me dice en tono alarmado.

"Parecía un poco loca" le digo y nos reímos.

"Recuerdas esa vez que te hiciste pasar por mi esposa. Ese golpe si que dolió" me dice y nos comenzamos a reír.

 **Varias horas después**

Después de que Shannon me dejara en mi casa, tome una siesta y después me di una ducha y me vestí con un top blanco de Zoe Karssen y dice 'Weekend Warrior', unos shorts de One Teaspoon, unos sneakers de Nike y mi bolsa de Gucci.

Cuando llegó a la casa de Jared, el acaba de salir de la ducha y me acuesto en la cama a revisar mis mensajes. Jared se viste con unos Sneakers de Gucci y una sudadera de Gucci.

"Hey preciosa" me dice y me da un beso en los labios.

"Hey chico Caliente" le digo y bajamos las escaleras y nos sentamos en el patio y reviso mis mensajes mientras el se come un Sándwich. Después vamos al estudio de grabación y después Jared me lleva a la feria de Malibu.

Es increíble que nadie nos molesté, se siente como ir a una cita con tu novio a la feria.

Veo un lindo peluche y Jared lo gana para mí y le doy un beso y sonrió, caminamos por la feria y vemos el Zipper y Jared se quiere subir, así que lo hago con el y cuando salimos, yo estoy un poco mareada. Le tomó una foto a mi nuevo bebé y es un mono con un corazón y escribo:

 **Everyone meet MoMo**

 **#ThxBaby #ILoveYouTwo**

Seguimos caminado y quiero algodón de azúcar y Jared me lo compra. Me siento como una adolescente en una cita con un sexy chico. Mientras como algodón, Jared lleva a MoMo en un brazo y tiene el otro brazo envuelto alrededor de mi cuello y aveces le doy algodón de azúcar en la boca y le doy un beso y parecemos un par de adolescentes.

"A dónde te quieres subir?" Me pregunta.

"No lo se. Dónde te quieres subir?" Le digo.

"Vamos a subirnos a la montaña rusa" me dice y yo asiento.

 **1 hora después**

Nos encontramos con Jamie Reed, Balthazar Getty y sus hijos, Chloe Bartoli, Annabelle Wallis y ellas son personas muy amables.

Nos subimos en varios juegos y después nos subimos en la rueda de la fortuna y no me quiero separar de MoMo.

Cuando estamos arriba cierro los ojos y siempre me han dado miedo las ruedas de la fortuna.

Cuando bajamos, tengo un poco de frio, así que me pongo mi chaqueta de cuero de Guess y Jared me abraza y estoy abrazando a MoMo. Parezco una niña con su nuevo juguete que no lo quiere soltar.

"¿Te estás divirtiendo?" Me pregunto Jared en el oigo y apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro y lo miro a los ojos.

"Mucho" le digo y le doy una sonrisa y el me da un beso y seguimos besandonos y yo me separó con una sonrisa.

"Qué tal una foto" le digo y el sonríe y nos tomo varias fotos juntos.

"Tengo que decir señor Leto. Que está es una de las mejores citas del mundo" le digo y el sonríe y me besa y seguimos así por un buen rato cuando escuchamos la voz de Jamie.

"Demonios chicos!. Consiganse una habitación, Shannon no mentía" nos dice y nos reímos. Uno de los hijos de Balthazar se acerca a mi y me entrega una linda rana de peluche.

"La gane para ti" me dice y me guiña un ojo y no puedo evitar reírme.

"Awww! Gracias. Es tan linda. Igual que tú" le digo y le doy un beso en la mejilla y el se sonroja.

"Violet, no te han enseñado que no debes darle regalos a las chicas de otros chicos" le dice Jamie bromeando y Violet se sonrojo.

"Yo creo que tengo un nuevo novio" le digo y le entregó a MoMo a Jared y me acerco a Violet. "Quieres que nos subamos algún juego?" Le pregunto.

"Vamos a subirnos al Kamikaze" me dice y yo asiento y me acerco a Jared para darle mi nuevo juguete y Jared agarra mi mano y abre la boca, pero antes de que pueda decir nada, Violet me agarra de la mano.

"Hey!. Manos fuera de mi chica. Ya tuviste tu oportunidad. Te voy a dar una paliza si te veo con ella" le dice Violet muy serio y nos dirigimos al Kamikaze.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Me quedé en shock por las palabras del pequeño bastado. Salgo de mi asombro cuando escucho la risa de Jamie.

"Demonios! Ese chico si que sabe cuidar lo que es suyo" dice Jamie y Balthazar me mira apenado.

"Lo siento por el" me dice y también comienza a reírse.

"Solo espero que ese pequeño enano mantenga sus manos en los bolsillos y no quiere sobrepasar la línea con Margot" digo mientras miro a la rana que el pequeño demonio le regaló a Margot.

"El es todo un casanova. Desdé que vio a Margot, solo le miraba las piernas y el trasero y cuando Margot le dio el beso en la mejilla, se le quedo mirando en pecho" me dice Jamie y simplemente no quiero lidiar con un pre-adolescente cachondo que no pueda mantener sus manos lejos de mi chica.

 **2 horas después**

Son las nueves y estoy sentado en una silla y Margot está sentada encima de mi y tiene sus dos peluches con ella. Chloé convenció a Violet para que dejará a Margot tranquila y ahora está con una chica de su edad. El pequeño descarado, le dijo a la chica que el era mi primo y la chica es una gran fan de Thirty Seconds to Mars.

"Me siento un poco ofendida de que el me dejara así" me dice Margot mientras la abrazo.

"Espero que haya mantenido sus manos en los bolsillos" le digo y le doy un beso en el cuello.

"Bueno, el quería que fuéramos a la rueda de la fortuna para poder besarnos" me dice y se comienza a reír.

"Estos niños de ahora" le digo y ella se ríe y me da esa mirada que tanto me encanta.

"No me digas que estás celoso de un niño de 14 años" me dice y sonríe.

"No. Pero yo también fui un puberto de 14 años, y se en lo que ellos piensan. Y creerme, si una chica como tu hubiera estado cerca de mi a esa edad, no hubiera sido tan respetuoso" le digo y le doy un beso en el cuello y le muerdo el lóbulo de la oreja y ella suerta un gemido.

"Para su desgracia. A mi me encantan los hombres hechos y derechos. No un puberto que ni siquiera podría hacer que una chica venga" me dice y me da una mordida en el cuello y estoy seguro de que va a dejar marcas.

"Ah si. Bueno, conozco a alguien que sabe muy bien como complacer a una chica" le digo y ella sonríe y tratar de acomodarse en el mi regazo y su movimiento roza mi ereccion y suelto un quejido.

"Tranquilo vaquero. Guárdalo para cuando lleguemos a la casa" me dice y me besa y nos seguimos besando y ella es la primera en separarse y me sonríe.

"Me quiero subir al Thunder Bolt" me dice y yo asiento.

"Cuando dejamos la feria, son las 10:50 y casi van a cerrar, antes de irnos, Violet, me amenazó y le dijo a Margot y cito 'Llámame cuando quieras, muñeca' y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Margot. Y simplemente no puedo creer el descaro de ese pequeño demonio.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, vemos a Shannon viendo televisión en el sofá y me siento hablar con el a lo que Margot sube a darse una ducha.

"Y dime. Como les fue en la feria" me dice mientras come palomitas.

"Estuvo bien. No encontramos con Chloe, Jamie, Annabelle y Balthazar y sus demonios" me digo y el se comienza a reír.

"¿Qué hizo Violet?" Me pregunta.

"Ese pequeño bastardo estuvo viéndole las piernas, el trasero y el pecho a Margot. Le regaló una rana de peluche, hizo que Margot se subiera con el al Kamikaze, después quería ir con Margot a la rueda de la fortuna para poder besarse. Me amenazó, y le dio su número a Margot" le digo y el se comienza a reír.

"¿En serio?. Dios, estos chicos de ahora no respetan" dice Shannon mientras se ríe.

"Lo se y Margot creé que el es solo un simple niño que no mataría una mosca" le digo y el se ríe.

"Ya me lo imagino. Adoro a ese chico" dice Shannon

Cuando subo las escaleras a mi habitación, Margot está sentada en la cama con un camisón negro y está hablando por teléfono.

"No deberías de estar durmiendo" dice y ella y tengo curiosidad de con quien está hablando.

"Si, me encantó la rana. Sabés como la nombre, la llama Hunty" dice y ella y no puedo creer con quien ella está hablando.

"Qué demonios!. Cómo consiguió tu número?" Le digo y ella se encoje de hombros.

"No lo se" me dice y pone a Violet en altavoz.

"Sabés que, muñeca. Porque no vamos tu y yo a comer un helado o a la playa. Solos los dos" dice Violet y Margot no puede contener su risa.

"Estoy muy ocupada está semana" dice Margot y la miró.

"Bueno, le puedo decir a Jamie que me lleve a verte" dice el enano por el teléfono. Y no puedo más, así que como se que Violet vio Suicide Squad, voy a decirle algo que lo va a asustar. Le quito el teléfono a Margot y me concentró para que me salga la voz.

"¿Porqué estás llamando a mi chica?" Le digo y oigo como suerta un pequeño grito.

"Yo no llame a nadie" me dice y puedo oír el miedo en su voz.

"Yo se en donde vives" le digo y suelto una risa y el cuelga.

"En serio. Que malo eres. Disfrutas atormentar a los pobres niños" me dice y me río.

"Ese pequeño mocoso no sabe cuando parar" le digo y ella se ríe.

"El es muy tierno" me dice y me quito la sudadera de Gucci, los sneakers, la camisa y me dirijo al baño para cepillar me los dientes.

Cuando salgo veo a Margot mirando a MoMo con una mirada de enamorada.

"No me digas que planeas violar al pobre mono" le digo mientras me pongo un pantalón del pijama y me acuesto en la cama a su lado y ella apoya su cabeza en mi hombro y entrelazo mi mano con la de ella.

"No. Enserio ame a MoMo. Para mi significa más que un auto, o vaciones en el caribe o regalos costosos. Todos esos regalos significaron mucho para mí. Pero MoMo simplemente es especial. Esas cosas se pueden remplazar, pero es como si escribieras una canción para mí, es único. Tu lo hiciste, y eso me demuestra cuanto me amas. Tu lo ganaste para mí y es especial, tal vez hayan cientos como MoMo. Pero para mi es invaluable y único y especial. Y lo amo, como te amo a ti" me dice y sonríe y le sonrió.

"Pensé que me amabas más que a MoMo" le digo y agarro a MoMo.

"Bueno..." y se acerca y deja a MoMo en el suelo y se sienta en mi regazo y se acerca y nuestros labios están a centímetros. "A ti te amo un poco más que a MoMo. Pero no se lo digas, se pone celoso" me dice y sonríe y me da un beso y nos volteo para que ella este debajo de mí y me sonrió.

"Bueno, yo te amo como nunca he amado a nadie" le digo y ella sonríe y nos volvemos a besar y mi mano comienza a subir por su pierna y comienzo a dejar besos por su cuello.

* * *

 **No se olviden de revisar el tablero en Pinterest. El link está en mi perfil. Y dejen sus comentarios.**


	17. New Week

**Just Jared**

 **Spotted:**

 **Jared Leto y Margot Robbie** _en Malibu Kiwanis Chili Cook-Off en Malibu_ _._

 _La adorable pareja fue vista disfrutando de una_ _clásica_ _y_ _romántica_ _cita en la feria. Podemos ver como ellos actuaban_ _como_ _un pareja normal en la feria. Agarrados de la mano y_ _haciendo_ _demostraciones_ _públicas_ _de afecto._

 _Al parecer el actor de 44 años es todo un romántico y_ _ganó_ _para su novia un lindo mono de peluche y la actriz lo bautizo con el nombre de MoMo. Lindo nombre para el lindo mono. Ellos compartieron muchas fotos en sus cuentas de Snapchat. Y esta es una de ellas:_

Best Fair Date Ever!  
#YouKnowHowToMakeMeFeelSpecialBaby #BestDateEver #RelationshipGoals

 _Ellos son tan tiernos juntos._

 _Después la pareja se encontró con Jamie Reed, Chloé Bartoli, Annabelle Wallis, Balthazar Getty y sus hijos en la feria y el grupo de divirtió mucho_ _juntos._

* * *

 **Lunes 5 de septiembre**

 **JPOV**

Actualmente estábamos en el apartamento de Margot y ella se está cambiando de ropa. Cuando sale, esta festiva con un top negro, chaqueta jean, leggings de cuero y sneakers y un bolso peludo y tiene su teléfono en la mano y se está riendo mirando su teléfono.

"Qué es tan gracioso?" Le digo y ella me enseña y veo que el pequeño enano público una foto donde Margot le está dando un beso en la mejilla y la descripción de la foto dice:

 **Hey Everyone!**  
 **Meet my new girlfriend MargotRobbie! I love you, doll face!**  
 **#RelationshipGoals #MyGirlfriendIsMargotRobbie #SorryJaredLeto**

Y ese pequeño bastardo me etiqueto en la foto y veo que Margot le dejo un comentario:

 _Awww!_  
 _It is a pleasure to be your "girlfriend"_

"Enserio, le sigues el juego" le digo a Margot y ella se ríe y me da un beso y me quita el teléfono de la mano.

"Es solo un niño" me dice y agarro mi teléfono y yo público una foto con el pequeño bastardo y escribo:

 **Me and #MalibuChiliCookOff**

Miro a Margot y veo que ella le está enviando mensajes a alguien, le quito el teléfono y veo que el pequeño demonio le está enviando mensajes.

 **[SweetBoy]:** _Qué_ _tal si salimos el_ _próximo_ _sábado?_

 **[BadassBombShell]:** _Estoy ocupada._

 **[SweetBoy]:** _Qué_ _tal si te llevo al parque. La vas a pasar increíble._

 **[BadassBombShell]:** _Mi novio está muy molesto porque me estás buscando._

 **[SweetBoy]:** _No te preocupes por el anciano, necesitas a alguien joven a tu lado._

"En serio!. Ese pequeño demonio en serio no respeta. Que demonios pasa con los pubertos de hoy en día. Esto es lo último que me faltaba, que un puberto de casi 14 años te esté acosando" le digo y ella se ríe.

"Ya. El es muy lindo y adorable. No me molesta. El solo tiene un pequeño enamoramiento de una chica mayor. No le hagas caso" me dice y me da un beso y salimos de su apartamento y volvemos a mi casa y Smiley está durmiendo. Margot se quita los zapatos y la chaqueta y los deja en la sala y sale a buscar a Shannon.

Cuando los encuentro, Margot tiene sus piernas encima del regazo de Shannon y ambos se están riendo.

"De que se ríen" les digo y me siento en el otro sofá.

"De aquella vez que Margot fingió ser mi esposa para asustar a una de mis amigas" dice Shannon y se ríe.

"Ahora tengo curiosidad" les digo.

"Te lo voy a contar" me dice Margot.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Cuando comienzo a contar la historia, comienzo a recordar ese glorioso momento.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Estoy parado afuera del apartamento de Shannon y el me envió un mensaje para que lo ayudará con su última aventura de una noche. Se supone que tengo que ser la novia loca. Estoy vestida como una de esas arrogantes esposas trofeos.

Cuando entro en el apartamento, veo a la pequeña zorra en la cocina.

"¿Quién demonios eres tú y qué demonios haces en el apartamento de mi prometido?" Le grito y me quito mis lentes de sol para dar un efecto más dramático.

"Lo siento, pero mi nombre es Amara y tu quién eres?" Me dice y me mira mal y la mira con la boca abierta.

"Quien soy? Yo soy la prometida de Marcus y tu eres una vulgar zorra que no respeta los hombres ajenos" le grito y en ese momento llega Shannon y finge está nervioso cuando me ve.

"Bebé, esto no es lo que parece" me dice y se acerca para tomarme de la mano.

"No es lo que parece!. Llego para venir a revisar cosas para la boda y que encuentro? A una puta en tu apartamento. Cuánto más tengo que aguantar?. Me prometiste que después de lo que le hice a la anterior, no lo volverías hacer. Qué demonios te pasa?" Le grito y le doy una cachetada.

 **Fin del Flashback**

* * *

"Ella se asustó tanto de mi, que nunca volvió a llamar a Shannon" le digo a Jared y Shannon se comienza a reír.

"Ustedes dos si que están locos" me dice Jared y me río y pongo mi cabeza en su regazo.

"Fue muy divertido" le digo y en ese momento mi teléfono me avisa de que tengo un mensaje y veo que Violet me envió un mensaje y me rio cuando lo leo.

"Hey chicos! Oigan ésto" le digo y comienzo a leer el mensaje que Violet me envió.

" _Desde que te vi, no dejo_ _de pensar_ _en ti. Nos conocimos en el 2015, pero no_ _tuve_ _tiempo para_ _hablar_ _contigo. Nuestro tiempo en la feria fue maravilloso, yo se que sientes lo mismo por mi, enserio me_ _encantaría_ _que_ _fueras_ _al cine conmigo. Con amor, Violet"_

"Awww! El es la cosita más tierna y linda que he conocido en mi vida. Que dulce" digo y sonrió y le respondo.

 **[BadassBombShell]:** _Awww! Eres la cosita más tierna y_ _linda_ _que he conocido. Te prometo que cuando tenga tiempo, podemos ir al cine._

"Demonio!. Ese pequeño demonio si que sabe como manipular" dice Shannon y me mirá. "Yo se lo que el está haciendo. Yo lo hice a su edad. Está siendo tierno y adorable, pero cuando estén en el cine, va hacer el truco del bostezo y esas cosas".

"El está obsesionado contigo" me dice Jared y yo me río.

"El es adorable" les digo y ello me miran.

"Enserio no conoces a los pubertos con las chicas grandes. Ese chico va a ser todo un casanova. Te apuesto a que ahora el está enviandote mensajes, pero también debe de estar coqueteando con cientos de chicas de su edad" dice Shannon.

"Yo lo se. Sólo digo que es dulce que yo le guste" les digo.

"Ya te está manipulando" dice Shannon y le saco el dedo del medio.

* * *

 **Varias horas después**

Jared, Smiley, Shayla y yo estamos en mi apartamento y me quite los zapatos y me puse unas pantuflas de Puma y Jared va hacer la cena y tiene que revisar unas cosas con Shayla. En serio me hacer falta la lunatica de Cara y decido públicar una foto de nosotras juntas y escribo:

 **Just miss my little monster so much! 😭**  
 **I can't wait to see you the next week!**  
 **#BestFriendsForever #BadassAndMonster #SkwadGoals**

* * *

 **Martes 6 de septiembre**

Actualmente estoy acostada encima de Jared en el sofá y estamos viendo televisión y Smiley está acostado en mi estómago. Estoy vestida con un pantalón corto de pijama y un top.

Reviso mía redes sociales y veo que Cara comento en la foto que yo publique:

 _Miss you too, Badass! 😘_  
 _See you in this week_

 **Varias horas después**

Actualmente estamos Jared y yo en la piscina de la casa de Jared y tengo mi bikini de Kiini en color Luna y estoy sentada en un flotador y tengo mi teléfono en la mano y veo que Jared público una foto de mi:

 **Boring with her!**  
 **#BoringTuesdays #MargotRobbie #Unimpressed #PoolVibes**

Decido publicar fotos de Turks y Caicos y escribo:

 **Really miss this Paradise**  
 **#TurksAndCaicos**

 **Varias horas después**

Jared y yo estamos teniendo una sección de 'Making Out' en el sofá y solo estoy vestida con una camiseta de Jared y mis bragas y me separó para tomar aire.

"Sabés, Shannon va estar muy molesto si descubre lo que estamos haciendo en el sofá" le digo y sonrió y el me sonríe. "Vamos a estar en problemas" le digo con mi mejor expresión adorable.

"Es mi casa!. Si quiero acostarme con mi novia en el sofá, lo voy hacer. Si quiero coger a mi novia en la piscina, lo voy hacer. Demonios, me puedo acostar contigo en cada centímetro cuadrado de ésta maldita casa, lo voy hacer" me dice y me comienzo a reír y lo golpeó en el pecho.

"Ustedes dos parecen niños pequeños" le digo y el se ríe.

"Qué puedo decir?. Tengo corazón de niño" me dice y se pone la mano en el pecho.

"No creo que debería hacer todas las cosas sucias que tengo pensando con un niño" le digo y le doy una mirada sucia.

"Suerte para ti, tengo el cuerpo de un hombre" me dice y comenzamos a besarnos de nuevo.

"Jared necesito hablar contigo de algunas cosas..." oigo la voz de Emma, pero se detiene cuando nos ve y no estoy mu presentable. "Porque me siento como una madre que encuentra a su hijo casi teniendo sexo con su novia" nos dice y me bajo del regazo de Jared y me estoy sonrojando.

"No te preocupes Emms. Yo tengo algunas cosas que chequear con respecto a la semana de la moda" le digo y salgo de la habitación y subo a la habitación de Jared y agarro mi IPad y chequeo las fechas para los desfiles que voy a ir.

 **New York Fashion Week**

 _•Tommy Hilfiger -9 de septiembre_  
 _•Christian Siriano -10 de septiembre_  
 _•Alexander Wang -10 de septiembre_  
 _•Carolina Herrera -12 de septiembre_  
 _•Oscar de la Renta -12 de septiembre_  
 _•Michael Kors -14 de septiembre_  
 _•Marchesa -14 de septiembre_  
 _•Ralph Lauren -14 de septiembre_  
 _•Calvin Klein -15 de septiembre_  
 _•Marc Jacobs -15 de septiembre_

 **Milán Fashion Week**

 _•Gucci -21 de septiembre_  
 _•Roberto Cavalli -21 de septiembre_  
 _•Fendi -22 de septiembre_  
 _•Emilio Pucci -22 de septiembre_  
 _•Prada -22 de septiembre_  
 _•Versace -23 de septiembre_

 **París Fashion Week**

 _•Saint Laurent -27 de septiembre_  
 _•Balmain -29 de septiembre_  
 _•Chloé -29 de septiembre_  
 _•Isabel Marant -29 de septiembre_  
 _•Emanuel Ungaro -30 de septiembre_  
 _•Dior -30 de septiembre_  
 _•Ellie Saab -1 de octubre_  
 _•Givenchy -2 de octubre_  
 _•Alexander McQueen -3 de octubre_  
 _•Stella McCartney -3 de octubre_  
 _•Chanel -4 de octubre_  
 _•Valentino -4 de octubre_  
 _•Louis Vuitton -5 de octubre_  
 _•Miu Miu -5 de octubre_

* * *

 **Miércoles 7 de septiembre**

Hoy tomare un vuelo a Nueva York y Jared se irá a Budapest hoy para filmar Blade Runner.

Actualmente estamos en el aeropuerto de Los Angeles y estoy vestida con un top blanco de Zoe Karssen y dice 'You Break it you Buy it', unos short de One Teaspoon y mis sandalias de Puma y tengo mi mochila de Fendi y en total, llevo muchas maletas, ya que después de Nueva York, voy a ir a Milán y después a París. Cuando termine la semana de la moda, voy a ir a reunirme con Jared a Budapest. Suerte que voy a tener a mi bestie conmigo para la semana de la moda, siempre es diversión cuando estoy con Cara.

El vuelo de Jared va a durar 14 horas y mi buen va a durar 5 horas. Cuando escuchamos que están llamando al vuelo de Jared le doy un abrazo y un beso.

"Te voy a llamar cuando llegue" me dice y yo asiento. "Cuidate y portate bien. Te voy a extrañar" y me da otro abrazo y otro beso.

"Lo voy hacer y tu también cuidate y portate bien. Además de que MoMo me va acompañar" le digo y ya es hora de que se vaya, así que le doy un beso y cuando nos separamos, lo miró a los ojos. "Te amo" le digo y el sonríe.

"Yo también te amo" me dice y después desaparece en la puerta de embarqué y yo me quedó esperando a que llamen a mi vuelo.


End file.
